How Cliché!
by Black Heart 124
Summary: It's the last year at the DWMA relationships have been formed, lines have been crossed, and it's time to see if Maka and Soul can ever be more than just friends. This is a SoMa fic that has a dash of TsuStar, PattyxCrona, and KidxLiz.
1. What a terrible day!

Hey guys! So my Definition of Cool story is kinda on hold I have no idea where it is going and I think it was getting progressively worse so I decided to write something new and wait to be inspired. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Stumbling into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I quickly pulled on various items of clothing. We had woken up late and it was the first day of school, Damn it! Finally, clothed I turned to the mirror and groaned at my sandy blond hair. It was being obnoxious! Some parts were sticking up and defying the laws of physics while others lay limp and lifeless. Pulling out my iPod touch, my eye began to twitch as I saw that we had a measly half an hour before school began.

Quickly scanning the small room, I began to take in my options and they weren't great. I could come up with were three feasible ideas but like I said they all sucked. Number one was trying to shove my hair into one big ponytail, call it quits, and then I could look like a homeless person I shook my head and turned to the shower. Number two, was taking a shower, being late for school, and possibly getting sick from riding on a motorcycle with wet hair, which would be awesome. I could be sick for the first week of school and end up missing it, hoo-fucking-ray. Ducking under the sink, I began pushing aside toiletries and extra bottles of shampoo, finally my eyes rested on number three the hair straightener. I had received it for my sixteenth birthday. Surprisingly it had been used a grand three times in the last 2 years. Scanning the tiny room another time I eventually decided with a sigh, on the third option.

I began to frown, as I plugged in the stupid machine. Everyone told me I looked nice when I straightened my hair but I had a nagging feeling that it was a lie. Personally, I hated straight hair, it was so ordinary, and in a fight, it was a big disadvantage. Noticing that the machine had finally heated up I quickly pulled it through my long locks. Cringing as it pulled my hair, I shouted at my inner crybaby to give it a rest. We were fucking late for school!

I winced as it pulled the hair yet again; my hair was my weak spot. I really should have grown out of it by now but whenever anyone grabbed my hair, it was an easy reminder. I could still remember the time that Stein had me suspended by my hair the first time we had met. I shivered remembering. This is the reason why I made it a small target. I would pull it into those goofy pigtails. Yes, I knew they were goofy and child like but when they were pulled it was not so bad.

"Come on, Maka! We are already late and Stein will dissect us if we are late on the first day! Did you fall asleep in the bathroom?" Soul yelled at me from the other side of the door, finally giving myself another once over I sighed, and resigned myself to the pitiful hair.

"Shut up Soul! This is your fault! You were supposed to wake us up today, you moron!" I shouted as I pulled on my heavy duty black boots. Grabbing my leather jacket I made my way over to the door scowling, when my eyes rested on crimson and I felt my throat close up and my stomach clench, I also noticed that my cheeks heated up while my heart began to race. Yes, I was falling for my weapon, how cliché, right? Shaking my head gently, I pulled my eyes away from Soul and ran towards the motorcycle.

* * *

"Your God has graced you with his presence! Bow down in wonder!" BlackStar hollered at the kids from the N.O.T. class as they arrived with their little name tags and shy faces. Watching their expressions as BlackStar screamed at them was priceless. Half of them looked annoyed, probably wondering who the hell this blue haired ninja was while the other half looked ready to bow. Haha! Got to love the new school year, climbing off the motorcycle I fixed my new black skirt. I gave the material a tug and sighed, I began to feel a frown growing. My new skirt and jacket were not the only things that had changed over the summer. There was no more sweater vest; graphic t-shirts and bright hoodies had taken its place. I had gotten a new look over the summer against my will, Tsubaki and Liz had destroyed all my clothes, telling me that I would look, much better this way. Believe me, there was no way to replace my old clothes, I had meant to rebel with some purchased skirts and sweaters but I had decided to try this new look. I was already regretting it.

"Earth to Maka, let's go, we are working on not being late remember!" Soul's voice pulled me out of my stupor, I quickly charged up the stairs with my weapon on my heels.

The final bell rang as Soul and I skidded into the room sweating and out of breath.

"Darn. I was looking forward to a dissection. It seems you two made it just in time. Now get to your seats before I change my mind." Stein said holding up a scalpel and displaying a sadistic grin. I gulped and quickly pulled myself into my seat pulling out pens and paper.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Soul stretch his arms above his head, pulling up his shirt allowing a view of his tanned abs. I sat watching the muscles contort. My mouth began to water at the muscled image. My reoccurring daydream took over; I imagined slipping my hands up his shirt, splaying my hands over those muscles as he leaned down to kiss me. I sighed sadly, resting my head against the desk trying to clear those wicked images. I was definitely Spirit's daughter! It was his fault that I was so sexually driven. Damn him! Noticing that Stein had made the first incision, I pulled my brain out of the gutter and began to take notes.

* * *

"BlackStar, please calm down!" Tsubaki cried as she chased after the ball of obnoxiousness and energy. I sighed watching them run down the hall, that girl was a saint.

"Damn Maka! You're looking hot today!" I turned my head to stare at the blond pistol, "Didn't I tell you, that shirt would totally go with that skirt and your boots!" She circled me slowly with an appraising smile.

"By the way, good job on your hair, it adds a bad ass vibe to the whole thing! Your pigtails would have looked absolutely ridiculous with your new look."

I gave her an annoyed glare, "I didn't ask for a new look Liz!" Huffing I ran a hand through my hair, "I only did my hair this way because we were running late." Turning back to my locker, I deposited my binder.

"Hey Liz, you got a hair tie?" I asked turning back around and then noticed I was alone yet again. Damn! Gym was going to be a bitch if I did not find a hair tie. Well maybe Kim would have one I mused as I headed towards the east wing. Turning the corner, I found the elusive Liz and quickly understood why she had left so suddenly. She was currently making out with a very hot, OCD reaper. Giving them, another once over, I wondered how those two had ever become a couple.

Continuing to walk down the hall, I absent mildly twisted a strand of hair around my index finger letting my mind play with the idea of kissing Soul, I had a pretty awesome scenario going on when I bumped into a fairly muscular boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was hot but I could already tell he was a new kid. Since when did the 14 year olds start looking like that?

"S-sorry," I said automatically while mentally kicking myself for stuttering. I then noticed two large, hot hands on my upper arms steadying me. Looking up into the boys face, I noticed an easy smile that complimented his energetic, happy soul.

"No need to apologize, beautiful. It was my fault. I was not paying attention, because if I had I would have noticed a lovely creature like you. By the way, my names James." he said releasing me and extending a hand.

Mentally I began kicking myself when his smile froze my brain, I quickly stuttered (yet again) "Maka Albarn", while shaking his hand.

"Well beautiful, I really need to run, I got Stein next, and I hear he is a real hard ass, but I will definitely see you later," he said turning with a wink. He rounded the corner leaving me gaping like a fish, trying to understand what the hell just happened. The late bell rang and pulled me out of my stupor, reminding me that I was not Soul and I would not get a detention. Mentally cursing, I turned and began putting my longs legs to use.

* * *

"Maka, who was that incredible hottie I saw you flirting with?" Kim asked quickly entering my personal space bubble.

"Geez Kim, calm down" I sighed as I pulled off my skirt and shirt. "I will answer all your questions, once you find me a hair tie."

As if by magic, Kim made a black hair tie appear. "Well, that was quick" I said, tying up my long hair.

"You know Maka, why don't you just cut your hair if you think it is such a nuisance?" Kim scowled as I twisted my hair into a half ass bun.

"Kim you bring this up, every day in fact, and my answer is always the same. I have no guarantee that it will look good at all. What if I look like a creepy man-child-girl thingy?"

"Maka, I am not saying chop the whole thing off, a few inches would not hurt anyone. Anyways, it's harder to pull short hair."

In reply, I just gave her a blank stare. I am sure she was about to start yelling at me for ignoring her. Her mouth opened to yell but the coaches shrill whistle saved me from the impending lecture. She was yelling at us to get our asses out on the field and start stretching for hand-to-hand combat.

"Maka, since these idiots decided to start school on a Friday, we are having a sleepover at Liz and Patty's house, tonight." Kim shouted over her shoulder giving me a smirk.

Internally, I cringed bad things always happened to me at sleepovers, but Kim had disappeared in the crowd of girls before I could cancel. Damn, what a terrible day!

* * *

Alright guys what do you think? Is it worth continuing? By the way I have no idea what Kim's personality is so if I am way off tell me. Thanks and see ya later!


	2. Gummy giraffes?

Hey guys! Black Heart here well I am liking this story so much better and I thank you all for the faves and the comments! Enjoy!

"What do you mean that I have to make dinner?" I heard a certain hot, albino whine at me. We were riding the motorcycle, so it was an impressive feat to whine-shout. Angling my mouth toward his newly pierced ear, I fought the urge to give his lobe a lick. "It's not like you have to make dinner for me too! In fact, just order something! I have to go to a sleepover." I felt Soul chuckle against my ribs and I sighed softly, wishing that he was mine.

"Last time you came home from a sleepover, you were covered in sharpie, Chrona had his face sucked for 5 minutes, BlackStar had gotten a lap dance, Ox got himself a new girlfriend, and Kid was having heart palpitations after seeing Liz so unsymmetrical." I could not stop the giggle that had bubbled up. I began to wonder if all friends were this mean to each other. Shaking my head, I realized that I did not care I loved them all, even if they did make me go to this torture session known as a sleepover.

We finally arrived at home and I groaned as I trudged up the stairs. "Why are you going if you don't like it?" Soul asked, staring at me with those crimson globes. Pulling my gaze away I replied, "Well I can't just cancel on them and even if I did, you know they would just come and get me." With a dejected sigh, I made my way to my room and began to throw my pajamas into a bag along with a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Well then, I will be eagerly anticipating your newest change, cause I have to say Tsubaki and Liz did a good job picking out your clothes" and with that he smirked, leaving me floundering for something to say. Was that flirting? Good lord! With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my bag and tried to fight the blush that had appeared on my checks.

"Bye Soul! Don't trash the house and make sure you get something for Blair", I shouted avoiding his room and quickly making my escape.

••••••••

Staring up at the symmetrical wonder known as Gallows' Manor, I gulped and mentally prepared myself. Climbing the set of stairs, I decided that I was being silly and promptly knocked. I was surprised to see Kid open the door.

"Oh hey Kid! How are you?" I asked entering the mansion.

"Hello Maka, I've been well. Do not worry I am not intruding on your guys' party. I merely have paperwork to do. Liz is, of course, in her room." Kid said pointing up the stairs, with a small smile, which I quickly returned.

"Alright, well I'll see ya later Kid," I said marching up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, I heard a chorus of shouts, "MAKA! You have finally arrived!" I felt a smile appear despite myself, and my overwhelming amount of fears.

"Hi guys", I said plopping my junk in the corner with rest of the bags. I found a seat at Liz's desk, angling the chair to look at everyone. Liz, Patty, and Kim were lounging on a monstrously huge bed, Jacqueline was sitting on the ground, and Tsubaki was sitting in an oversized beanbag.

"Well, now that we have all arrived, it is time to eat!" Liz stated grabbing Patty's hand pulling her along. Shouting over her shoulder, "You guys, wait there! We will be back soon!"

Turning to Tsubaki, I sent the tall weapon a smile, "So Tsubaki, how is BlackStar?" I said my warm smile becoming a mischievous grin. It was a well-known fact around Shibusen that they had recently started dating but we had not had the chance to ask Tsubaki in person.

"Well, it's not much different from before…" Tsubaki started before Kim shouted, "Except for the fact that you get to suck face, any time you want!"

That outburst brought a loud chorus of laughter and a very red Tsubaki. For a huge closet pervert you think she would handle these situations better. Kim then turned her head with a sadistic and insane smile, which turned my blood cold. "Speaking of sucking face, have you and Soul gotten to it yet?"

I instantly felt the blood pool in my checks and my jaw drop, "w-what…" I stuttered trying to come up with a smart retort or even a coherent comeback.

Before I could reply Liz and Patty arrived with arms full of junk food and a sullen Kid behind them, there were tears in his eyes as he carried a mostly symmetrical tray of things. Liz placed her armful of stuff on the ground unceremoniously before turning to Kid grabbing the tray. She placed it on the ground with a bump, destroying the attempt at symmetry. I suppressed a giggle at the horror-struck face of Kid. Before Kid could react, Liz then pulled him into a big kiss, all the while maneuvering him towards the door. Once they were out in the hallway, Liz left a dazed Kid and promptly shut the door with a sigh and a twist of a lock.

"Now that he's gone dig in, don't worry about making a mess. Kid will want to scrub the place down anyway." Therefore, we all grabbed various chip bags, cans of soda, packages of cakes, and every other form of packaged junk food you could think of. While everyone else was chowing down, Patty was in the corner, spinning and munching on gummy... something's. I leaned forward wondering, what the hell the strange horse shaped creature was. Continuing to stare, I soon realized that she was eating gummy giraffes. Where the hell did Kid find her those? Watching her bite through the necks while laughing, making strange noises, and muttering things like, "you couldn't get away" and "another gets the bite" I could not help but chuckle. Patty certainly was interesting. Eventually I looked away from the child-teenager hybrid and joined the conversation.

Once we had finished eating, we formed a circle in the middle of the room while music lulled in the background. We were a gush of gossip, grievances, innuendos, dumb mom jokes and boys it would appear to any outsider that we were a normal group of teenage girls. When we finally ran out of things to talk about, the bloody moon began to rise snickering and it was time for the games to begin.

"Now ladies', it is time to pick your poison." Liz smirked at the group, the universal evil smirk that traveled through the circle made a shiver run down my spine. I hoped with all of my heart that no one picked truth or dare!

"Well, I propose Truth or Dare!" Kim shouted with excitement. That was when I knew all my dreams of a peaceful night were gone! Damn Kim and her obsession with truth or dare.

Alright the next chapter is all about the game of truth or dare. If you have any suggestions leave a comment and I will try to incorporate them! Alright see ya later!


	3. Truth or Dare

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy and I'll try to be quicker. However this chapter is really long so that's a plus. Btw, I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here yah go!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, if I did then the pairs would have started dating forever ago and there would be another season.

I was pulled into the group, all the while I fought a grimace that was threatening to appear. "Alright because it was Kim's wonderful idea, she will start!" Liz announced, a carefree smile playing on her lips.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you!" Kim smirked at Liz, "Truth or Dare?"

Liz gave Kim a shocked look, but then smiled, "Truth."

"Cop out." Patty smirked.

"Whatever Patty, come on Kim." Liz urged with an easy smile.

"Alright Liz, have you and Kid done it yet? If so, give details. If not, explain." Wow Kim had really covered all of her bases; I wondered how Liz would respond.

"We have done it! It was incredible the last time was actually yesterday." Liz said leaning back, "He is very attentive and very symmetrical." This caused a round of inappropriate giggles and few blushes.

Liz then turned her head towards Tsubaki; I swear the porcelain girl became even paler. "Alright, Tsubaki truth or dare?"

"Uhhh… dare."

An evil smile spread across Liz's face, "Alright Tsubaki, I dare you to kiss Kid on one check but not the other. Make sure you get back here before he catches you."

Staring at the girl, I felt my mouth drop. Kiss Kid? Get back here before he catches you? He is a reaper for death's sake. Turning to Tsubaki, I realized she was probably the best equipped out of anyone in this room to do it.

"Alright guys," Tsubaki said stretching and getting ready." I will be back soon," then she was out the door. We all sat in silence, holding our breaths, just waiting for the imminent explosion.

"NOOOOOO! TSUBAKI COME BACK!" shook the house to its core. We heard the scamper of tiny lithe feet running up the grand staircase and the familiar hum of Beelzebub.

"Please," a wet sob was heard. "I need another kiss! It has to be symmetrical." At that moment Tsubaki sprang through the door with a slam, masterfully locking the huge oak door. She looked weary and more than just a little proud of herself. In fact, I was proud of her before I could tell her as such, the smack of body against wood was heard, and "Elizabeth open this door! I command as your meister and boyfriend to kiss my check!"

Liz replied with a hearty laugh and told us with a grin to ignore the idiot at the door. Seems like Kid and Liz were having an argument, turning back to Tsubaki I couldn't help but come back to the conclusion, that BlackStar really was holding her back. If she could outmaneuver a reaper, then she was seriously amazing and that little dingus was just bringing her down.

We continued to hear the pounding and sobs of Kid at the door, begging for another kiss. I think we were all waiting, and hoping, for him to eventually pass out from the asymmetry of it all. Eyeing the heavy oak door I hoped that thing held.

"Alright", Tsubaki said smirking still ignoring Kid, "I finished my dare. Now who's next?" she asked with a smile her eyes making the briefest contact with mine. I was so sure that it would be me, and then she turned to Jacqueline. "Alright Jackie, what will it be truth or dare?"

I involuntarily let out a sigh of relief, but I knew that I wasn't safe yet. Turning to Jacqueline I noticed not a scared or anxious expression but rather a bored face. I always knew Jackie was a very solemn girl, however the fact she was not terrified had me questioning her sanity.

I even saw her eye glisten a bit before she replied, "dare." if it was possible, her face even showed the signs of amusement.

"Alright Jackie I dare you to tell Harvard how you really feel." We all turned to Jacqueline expectantly. We all knew that she harbored a secret crush on the stoic weapon. Tsubaki pulled out her cell phone and handed it to the lantern weapon. Jacqueline sighed one time, her face no longer showing amusement, instead it showed reluctance. Her right eye twitched one time before she started scrolling to Harvar.

"Hello?" a husky, sleepy voice answered.

"Umm... Hi Harvar it is Jacqueline."

"Huh? Jackie what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Harvard calm down, I have something to tell you..." there was a nearly tangible pause as she scrunched her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me on Sunday." She practically whispered.

There was a pause as we all waited and strained when his voice was heard, "Well I'm not doing anything. That would be great. I'll pick you up at 2." We each turned to her expectantly, she may have asked him on a date but the dare was to declare her feelings.

"Wait… ummm… Harvar I have to tell that…" There was a long pause. Was she chickening out? "I really like you. In fact, I may love you." She paused, sucking in air holding her breathe.

We all waited for a reply, in turn holding our own breaths. We were all silently hoping for the best and quietly dreading the worst, when the Harvar replied, "Oh Jackie, I like you a lot too. In fact I was just about to ask you out." We heard a nervous chuckle "I've just been scared of what you might say." There was a collective sigh of relief; we decided that that was a good moment for a break, their conversation continued with all the mushiness of new found love. Bleh! Alright I may be just a little bit bitter, but really does anybody have the right to be that cute.

When she had hung up the phone and turned back to the group I felt my stomach drop. It was my turn. I could tell by the sinister look in her eyes, "Alright Maka, you've been off the hook for a while. What will it be truth or dare?"

"Erm, well Truth." I said fidgeting. They all knew I loved Soul, would they make me announce it or would there be something much worse?

"Alright, because you're such a wimp, we will start out easy. Who the hell was the hot ass guy you were talking to in the hallway today?"

"Oh, he was some new guy. I think his name was James or something. He was the biggest flirt, I'm pretty sure he was a freshman." I said with relief. They were right that was easy.

"That was damn boring Maka, don't think the next one will be," Kim said with a wink and a smile.

I groaned and turned to the bubbly blond in the background, "Alright Patty, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm… since everyone one besides Tsubaki and Jackie are pansies I will follow the crowd. I choose truth." I felt a smile spread across my face. If they wanted exciting, I'd give them exciting, "Alright Patty what does Chrona look like under that robe dress thing?"

Everyone's jaw dropped, probably wondering where the hell timid Maka went or picturing the awkward body of Patty's longtime boyfriend. Talk about opposite's attracting, I would have never paired the blond tornado with the timid little purple haired boy.

"Oh well, that's not very exciting Maka. He looks like Kid without a shirt, except he's even paler, he maybe more lean as well. His back is covered in bruises cause of stupid Ragnarok." She got a very perverted smile as she leaned in close, "Would you like to know about his package?"

"Nope." I squeaked, way too much information, dropping my head I pouted. I would have thought that Patty would have been a little embarrassed damn, maybe next time.

"Kimmy, it's your turn." Patty said in a sing-songy kind of voice. "What will it be, truth or dare?

"You're right Patty, everyone has been a pansy! I will do a dare." She said with a taunting smile.

"You asked for it," Patty quietly giggled, "Strip and fly around the mansion 8 times screaming, 'I love Ox!'"

"Why 8 times?" Kim asked, pulling off her tank top and sweats.

"I think Kid has had enough traumas for the night, this way if he happens to see you, he won't freak out some more." Patty said with a smile. "Now get to it."

Kim turned and gave her the stink eye before grabbing the transformed Jacqueline and jumping out the window. We all ran to the window, giggling and watching our friend in her frilly pink underwear shout that she loved Ox. After 8 rotations around the house she returned with pink checks, goose bumps, and slightly out of breath.

"Okay Maka, you were left off the hook last time," Kim said pulling up her black sweats, "what will it be?"

I felt a sweat drop appear, I knew that if I picked truth that I would be in big trouble but… ugh. Time to pull up your big girl panties Maka! Pull yourself together. You have faced and killed the Kishin with your courage.

"Alright Kim, I will do a dare." I said with a sigh.

"YES!" Kim shouted running towards her bag, nearly tripping over the rug. "It is time for a HAIRCUT! NO MORE OF THOSE STUPID PIGTAILS! HAHAHA!"

Instantly I regretted my decision, his cannot be happening! I knew she had a problem with my hair but to cut it off! What will it look like?

While I was having my panic attack I hadn't noticed that she had come up behind me. Kim chopped a large section of my loose long hair and I felt it flutter down my bare arm. Holy shit! She just cut my hair. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate, however that didn't save me. In fact, it didn't stop there; the hair cut lasted a good 15 minutes.

MAKA! Look at your hair!" Kim cheered! "It looks gorgeous." By this point in time I was gasping for air, seems that my torment hadn't deterred anything.

She held up a mirror and I felt my breathing slow. It didn't look awful. There would be no more tangles, no 8 year old look, and the hair flipped out in all directions actually looked really well with my face shape.

"Wow! Kim it doesn't look bad!" I whispered, "It actually looks really good."

"Told you! You should have listened to me sooner Maka, I would never steer you wrong. Plus Soul will love it!" At the mention of Soul I felt my checks flush. Damn the albino, scythe for always being in my head.

"Kay guys' who should I pick next?" I said raising an eyebrow, "Liz! You haven't gone in a while. Truth or dare? "

"I'll go with a dare." Liz said with a yawn, "You are the least scary person here!" I felt a flush in my checks again but this time with anger.

"Alright if I'm so wimpy, I dare you to wear asymmetrical panties and try to seduce your boyfriend."

"Maka! That is so lame! You know what will happen I will either end up naked from the fact that he can't stand the asymmetry of it all or I will end up naked because he is aroused. Neither sound particularly pg-13."

"It doesn't have to happen tonight" I said with a grin and a shrug. "In fact, let's go buy you some special panties tomorrow, just so that we know that you have gotten a truly asymmetrical pair."

"Fine." She huffed,"Patty, truth or dare?" Liz turned to her sister.

"Well for you sissy, I choose dare!"

"Hmmm, alright give me your bra" Liz said with a sadistic smile. Patty maneuvered under her shirt and pulled out a black and white bra. Liz grabbed the bra and made a beeline to the bathroom we heard the sound of water running before Liz returned with a dripping bra.

"You have to wear it all night." Liz said handing the bra to Patty with a grin. "I would freeze it but I'm afraid that Kid maybe still at the door."

"Ugh. You're such a mean big sister." Patty whined as adjusted the wet bra, in turn causing two wet spots on her pajama shirt.

"Okay, Tsubaki." Patty said fiddling with her bra some more. "Pick your poison."

"Truth," Tsubaki said with a sigh.

"What's the grossest thing that BlackStar has ever done to you in a moment of lust?" Patty said finally giving up on the soaked undergarment.

"Umm… really Patty, that's so embarrassing." The tall weapon squeaked with red checks. "Are you taking the punishment?" Patty said with an evil grin.

"No." She sighed. "One night I was working on my homework and BlackStar wanted to have some fun," she said with a tiny cough. "He kissed me when I wasn't paying attention and he ended getting closed lips. It was a really wet kiss where he was moving his lips and I was still frozen. There was spit all over my mouth. I think he was trying to get me into it or something but then he licked my lips." She said with a grimace, "Now you have to know this was before we were dating so I was inexperienced and more than just a little disgusted."

We all made faces. That was the grossest thing that I never wanted to know about BlackStar. Spit disgusts me. I'm not sure how that will affect my kissing future but we will see.

"Okay you got my most embarrassing story. Kim it's your turn."

"I choose a truth." Kim said with a smile.

"Okay, who would you have sex with first, Professor Stein or Death Scythe Spirit?" Tsubaki said with a perverted smile.

"Huh, that's hard their both so hot." What the hell, Papa hot? What were they talking about? That is disgusting.

"I'm going to have to go with Stein though, cause really, who wants to sleep with a man-whore ginger?"

I felt myself relax. They hadn't picked Papa, I also smiled huge; they called him a man-whore. I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Well, we haven't picked Maka in a while." Kim said and all my elation at my father's expense was gone.

"Crap Kim, really? Fine Dare." The last one hadn't been so bad and I wasn't really in the mood to spill my guts.

"Kay Maka, I dare you to kiss Soul. Square on the mouth and in public!" Kim said with a giggle. I heard a chorus of giggles and congratulations on the well thought out dare.

"No." I said shaking my head vehemently. "I will take the punishment." I knew that was a bad idea but I would not kiss Soul.

"Oooh, you must really not want to kiss Soul." Liz said with a smile. "One sec and your fate will be decided." The punishment was a group dare that the person had to accomplish and it couldn't relate to the last dare. I sat away from the circle fidgeting watching as Patty began to maniacally laugh and Tsubaki turned a bright shade of red. Crap! I watched Liz get up and make her way to her oversized closet.

"Alright Maka, you will wear this maid outfit" Liz said pulling a skimpy dress out of her closet, "and you will address Soul as master all week all the while doing anything he commands." She said with a smile. "Just to make sure it fits, put it on now."

I felt my checks light up! How could they! This was the worst dare I've ever endured. I pulled on the dress and immediately I felt a blush form. This thing barely went past my ass! How would I fight in this, let alone walk around in public. I grabbed my face in embarrassment. I wonder what Soul will think?

Cliff hanger! This was a super long chapter so I decided to leave it here. Tell me what you guys think and thank you Seo for the suggestion! If you want to see what happens with Soul and her little maid outfit review! And if you really like it follow and favorite! :D See yah next time!


	4. Another terrible day

Hey guys! Your guys' reviews make me so hyped to write more! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I had an idea over the weekend what if I combine my Definition of Cool story and How Cliché! They will each be the different point of views. I know that the Definition of Cool would technically be before this but I could now make them meet up. I would like your opinions on the matter.

I woke up entangled with long limbs, long hair and boobs everywhere! Sitting up quickly I gasped for air. I feel bad for Soul I couldn't imagine waking up every day with Blair's double D's blocking my airway. I felt arms still wrapped around my waist, which caused me to turn to my right. Patty had her arms around me and Tsubaki had her legs intertwined with mine. I felt my eye begin to twitch. How did I end up in the middle of the frigging bed!

To my far right I watched Liz grasp Patty in a side hug, man my friends were a bunch of cuddle whores.

Wiggling free from the mass of bodies, I wondered into Liz's huge bathroom when I noticed two large wet spots on the middle/side of my pink tank top. Staring at the spots I couldn't help but wonder how the hell that happened. Turning back to the bed in confusion I looked for a cause, and then it hit me that damn, cuddly Patty wore a wet bra to bed last night. I couldn't help but snicker. Sleeping wet was awful, and I could only imagine how terrible it was to be hot from all the bodies as well.

Pulling off my pajamas I went for my bag of clothes, when I noticed the tiny maid suit on the top of my bag! Damn it! I forgot I will be wearing that for a week. I groaned as I pulled the frilly monstrosity over my head. Pulling down the edge as far as it would go, I sighed. Walking over to Liz's tall mirror, I saw with horror that if I moved my arms too much that my black underwear showed. How would I be able to do anything in this?

"Maka you look soooooo cute!" Kim sleepily squealed I felt my eye begin to twitch again; this was going to be a terrible day.

"Patty, let go of my waist", I heard Liz grunt as she pushed away her little sister. I couldn't help but snicker. "Damn it, Patty you are wet!" that caused a round of snickers.

"Fuck you guys! It's too early for incestuous jokes!" she said pulling the covers back over her head. I turned my attention to my neglected phone; I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked at the glowing screen. There was a text from Soul, "Maka. Don't worry about walking home I'll pick you up around 4. Kay?" Glancing at the clock I noticed that it wasn't even 8 yet. Perfect, enough time to die from embarrassment and get Liz those pair panties all before Soul arrived.

"Liz, get your lazy ass out of bed", I yelled giving the dirty blond a shove. I heard Patty giggle as she left for her room when Liz flipped me the bird. Turning back to the other girls, which I noticed Tsubaki, Kim, and Jacqueline were already dressed and ready to go, the Thompson sisters were notorious for over sleeping.

"Come on Liz, the sooner you get up the sooner we can go shopping." I said with a grin. That would get her lazy ass up. If there was anything Liz loved more than sleep was the aspect of shopping. I guess it doesn't hurt that her boyfriend is the richest guy in death city. That's when I noticed her eye peek out from the blanket.

"Fine, I'm getting up, but you should know that I hate you!" she said arching her back slinking out of the blankets. Turning to the clock I saw her eye begin to twitch.

"You guys! It isn't even 8 in the fucking morning! Kid doesn't wake me up before 8!" with that she threw off the blankets and stormed to the bathroom. I put my hand over my aching eye and shook my head. Like I said before, this was going to be a terrible day.  
~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked down the street we received a lot of stares not that was unusual, I mean look at the girls I hang out with! However, today I seemed to be receiving a lot of stares, if I had to guess the reason I would assume it was the frilly, skimpy dress that revealed my black underwear to the world whenever I moved my arms. Thank god they were cotton or quite a few people would get a show.

"Guys," I whined at the group "this is so embarrassing! Everyone can see my ass and these bows are making my thighs itch."

"Well good thing you have a hot ass" Kim replied with a smirk. "And really, you will get used to the bows in no time."

Turning to Kim I gave her a death glare and considered knocking her brain lose with a Maka-Chop from hell.

"Don't worry Maka," Tsubaki said with a smile, "it's only a week." Now I know that she was only trying of help, but the reminder that this would last a whole week was very daunting, it did nothing for my frayed nerves. I could only imagine how Soul would react; I could just see his snarky grin as I called him master for the week!

We soon arrived at the vintage store that Liz claimed had the best underwear ever, entering the store I blushed like no other. Every inch of the store was covered in bras, thongs, slips of clothe that covered nothing, etc.

"Come on guys, the sets are over here." Liz said leading a pack of giddy/embarrassed girls to the far right corner. Passing the front desk and women wearing a very similar maid costume waved to Liz. I looked down at my dress and I realized this is where it had been purchased.

"Really Liz! How often do you come here?" I said with a scowl.

"Well Maka, some of us have a sex life and this place is very good with all of my symmetrical orders." She said over her shoulder when we heard a triumphant cry.

"I've found it, Sissy." Patty said with a huge grin and a giggle. She held up a bra that on one cup was zebra striped and the other half was entirely black. Not a huge difference but very asymmetrical. The underwear was a thong that was entirely zebra striped. I don't know if you have ever looked at zebra stripes, they are not uniform and they are certainly asymmetrical. I felt an evil grin spread across my face. It was perfect.

"There you go Liz, you are all set for tonight. Tell us how that all panned out." I said with my evil grin still in place. With that we done, we paid and left to do some real shopping.

Arriving back at the mansion I almost began to hyperventilate. Soul would be arriving at any moment.

"Guys please! I will do anything!" I begged. How the hell was I supposed to ride the motorcycle with this? UGH!

"Will you kiss Soul?" Kim asked with a devious smile. I gulped, "No! Anything but that!"

"Not going to happen Maka now got your finely tuned ass and legs downstairs." Liz shouted from the bathroom.

When I didn't move Liz stuck her head out of her closet, "The deal is kissing Soul or be a good little maid for a week. Your choice." With that I flipped Liz the bird and made my way down the stairs. My cheeks were permanently stained red and they would probably be that way till next Saturday.

I was sitting on the couch ringing their black throw pillow, weighing my options. Crap! Should I just kiss Soul and chalk it up to a dare. I felt my slowly dimming blush light up yet again, I immediately dispelled the idea I don't know how I would handle his look of disgust from receiving a kiss from tiny tits.

Right now I had the ability to pretend that he was slightly attracted to me, that the tiny things he did for me showed he cared. The little stuff, like killing that stupid rat and complimenting my simple dinners; however, he had kiss Tsubaki at that last basketball game. I am still really pissed and hurt about that, but I decided for my sanity and his as well that I would let him off the hook.

He really was just trying to piss off BlackStar; he had no idea how that had hurt my feelings. I wasn't even a second or third choice in his eyes. They had barely rested on me when he knew that he had to kiss one of us, it seemed like his eyes had rested on Liz the longest. I let out a defeated sigh. Who was I kidding Soul was too cool for me. He would never do something as cliché as falling for his meister. Kid and Liz were romantics, BlackStar was impossible and needed to have someone that already fit his soul like a glove, but Soul was independent and attracted nearly every female at Shibusen. No cliché happy endings for me.

The girls have only gotten worse since he became a death scythe; there was also the fact that it was officially our last year at school so every girl was fighting for her last chance. It was a constant struggle to restrain myself from killing all of those girls. I knew one day he would leave me, all guys were like that but I was hoping against the inevitable. Man, I am moping hard. I heard the familiar roar of Soul's motorcycle. I gulped and grabbed my pile of crap and gave the offensive material another tug. I think I preferred my black miniskirt.

With that I pulled myself together and made my way to the door.

Okay guys I know that this ended at a terrible place but I really do want your guys' opinion on making the stories correlate. If you think it is a terrible idea let me know and I will let Definition of Cool drop. If you think it will be good, I will work on updating both of my stories immediately. :D Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys soon!


	5. That damn cat!

Hi there! I think I'm going to keep working on this story and I may come back to Definition of Cool but this will be the priority. I hope you guys enjoy and yet again I forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure how important these really are cause we all know I don't own Soul Eater. I cuss too much and I think the main characters should date. :D Well enjoy!

I gulped another time and made my way to the entrance, I could hear the blue haired dingus probably messing with Kid's symmetrical house I also heard the snarky snicker of Soul, clearly he was enjoying Kid's distress. I felt my checks flush damn; I was the queen of blushes lately.

"PLEASE BLACKSTAR! STOP TOUCHING MY PICTURES; DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SITTING ON MY COUCH!" I heard Kid shout as he chased the blue whirl wind. I inhaled one more time and then I pushed the dividing door open.

As I entered the room I felt 4 sets of eyes of male eyes on me, 5 gleeful smirks, and a blank eyed stare from the black mass known as Ragnarok.

Looking around the room I felt my face burn when I met crimson eyes, I noticed a slow trickle of blood from his left nostril and a toothy gap of a mouth. Immediately I turned my eyes to the floor, there was no way that Soul found me attractive? Raising my eyes from the floor I noticed that he was gaping for words. I felt a small very girlish giggle escape my lips. I was about to make a witty remark when I was interrupted.

"Damn! Who knew the fat cow looked good in anything!" the squeaky black blob shouted, pointing his bulbous fists and cackling.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I cracked one of Kid's industrial multi-language dictionaries over his poor excuse for a head.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE, NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!" I shouted at the limp little figure. Underneath Chrona was cowering and muttering, "Maka's angry! I don't know how to handle this."

Turning back to the group, specifically Soul, I noticed the goofy expression was gone, replaced with a very sarcastic and spiteful looking grin. I also noticed that BlackStar and Kid's expressions had changed; Kid had a look of horror and embarrassment, whiles the cocky asshole was giving me a very blatant grin before opening his big mouth. Man he was going to say something, that will leave a huge indentation in his thick skull.

"Nice underwear Maka! I especially like the little glitter skull in the middle of your ass." BlackStar said with a smirk and loud guffaw. And my response to that smirk was a very heavy, hard cover book cracking down on his thick skull.

I turned to Soul and raised an eyebrow questioningly. His grin widened but he said nothing.

"Well, guys," Liz interrupted, stepping over the motionless BlackStar avoiding the blood pooling under his head "as you can see, Maka has received a dare to wear this uniform for the week. The only times she may change are before bed and for gym. Oh and Soul, Maka shall be referring to you as Master and will treat you as such, all week. Feel free to reprimand her in any way you feel is appropriate if she breaks the rules." Liz said with an evil smile. I flipped her off and turned to the Tsubaki to say goodbye.

"Oh BlackStar, are you alright?" Tsubaki fawned over the little idiot.

"Really Tsubaki, his skull is made out of bricks!" I said with a huff, giving the idiot assassin a kick. "Well, I will see you tomorrow."

I turned to Soul, about to ask him if he was ready to go when I saw his face, it still held that snarky grin. "Well little Maka maid, are you ready to go?" Soul said, staring down at me with an eager smile. "

"Yes…. Master" I ground out as I grabbed my stuff; I quickly made my way to the door trying to avoid conversation. However Soul had longer legs, so he caught up quickly.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice." He said leaning in, nearly touching my ear, "Do you need to be punished?" Soul asked with a vindictive and slightly hungry looking grin.

I gulped and shook my head quickly, I didn't trust my voice. Where the hell had this side of Soul been hiding, what he did he mean by punished. His reply was a husky laugh. Giving me one last look he strode ahead of me to the bike.

When we arrived on the street I noticed a group of wannabe cool guys on the other side of the road. As soon as they caught sight of my little dress, I got a round of whistles and cat calls. Damn I hate guys, I thought to myself as I began to straddle the bike.

However, I was quickly lifted in the air, I looked up in confusion. Soul had me tucked in one arm like I weighed nothing while he straddled the bike, when he was seated he put me in his lap. He gave me a small smile before he sent the group of teenagers a death glare, all the while holding me close. I felt my face flush. What was he doing? I could easily kick all of their asses if I felt like it. Since when did Soul feel possessive of me? I turned to the group of idiots but when I looked they had dispersed. Huh? Was Soul really that scary?

Turning back to my long time partner, I noticed that he had indeed filled out over the years. His arms were etched and showed the hours of work that he put into them, I knew for a fact how hot he was without a shirt. My mouth watered just a little bit and I had to fight my mind from wandering, with my mind swimming with daydreams of possessive Souls and hot abs, I felt the impulse to rest my head against his chest, however I refrained. We were not dating I had to remind myself, and even though he was acting weird right now, it wasn't enough to warrant cuddling.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rumble of machinery, I noticed that this was the first time I had ever ridden the motorcycle side saddle and in Souls arms. I inhaled and felt myself relax against my better judgment, it was his smell. I loved the way Soul smelled, it was a mix of clean clothes, old spice, and something that was distinctly Soul. With a small sigh of defeat, I rested against his chest and we sat in a comfortable silence on the way home.

That comfortable silence was shattered as soon as we reached our stairs.

"SOUL- I mean master, you go first" I said with a cringe, all the while silent praying that there would be no punishment for that little slip up.

I heard Soul click his tongue and an evil grin spread across his face. "No Maka, as your Master, I command that you go first and no Maka-Chops." He said with a taunting smile. I felt my face heat up and my hand itch for a hard back novel. I promptly turned and began marching up the staircase. I noticed that Soul was a few steps behind me and I felt my face flush yet again. That stupid pervert was enjoying looking at my ass… wait Soul was enjoying looking at my ass? That stupid idiot was giving so many mixed signals! Was he into me or not? From his behavior today anyone one would think that this evil cretin was into me. However, I knew better.

A quick slideshow of past insults and comparisons to my bustier, curvier friends quickly dashed any chance of that. He was just messing with me, which just infuriated me more. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I quickly picked up my pace, nearly running up the stairs. I hope he enjoyed the show of my ass leaving him in the dust.

As I entered the house, I marched to my room intent on moping and staying as far away from Soul as possible. I heard the front door shut with an audible click, man he got up those stairs fast. I continued my march to my room when I felt two hands on my waist. I was about to yell at Soul when I was turned around rather suddenly. I had my back against the wall and I was staring up into Souls face confused and just a little angry.

"What the hell, Soul?" I said with a frown. Before I could speak he put his hand over my mouth and leaned in close.

"It's Master, remember." He said with a smile. "I think you are in need of a punishment. This is the second time forgetting to address me properly." With that he leaned in very close. I felt my eyes widen. What the hell was going on? Maybe I'm dreaming? Damn, all I know is that I better not wake up, especially before I get a kiss from Soul.

"Kiss me…" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the hot breathe on my neck; he removed his hand and looked at me expectantly. Instantly I was unsure of myself, I have never kissed anyone before. Staring up at him for I moment longer I decided that I would go with it and I would be damned if I screwed this up. I licked my lips and whispered, "Yes Master" before placing my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. From that point on I was at a loss what do I do? Do I move? Should I deepen the kiss or should I pull away? The sensation was overwhelming, the intense heat, and the graze of teeth on my lips. All my questions flew out the window as cautiously pulled my lips apart.

However, the moment was broken; I was awoken from the best damn dream of my life, all by the damn harlot known as Blair. I heard in the background a slow clap; it made me wish that I could chop that damn cat in half, yet again. Soul pulled away with a sigh, his face fixed into a frustrated expression.

"Wow Maka, who knew that your inner sex machine was in the form of a maid?" Blair said with a small laugh. She was perched on the table with a smile on her face much like the condescending pose she had, had when we first battled as she perched on her floating pumpkins.

I felt a huge blush on my face. How many times have I blushed in the last 2 days? This was getting absolutely ridiculous!

"I thought you were working tonight," Soul said with a lazy expression. He still had his hand planted on my waist, looking very much like he wanted to continue where we left off.

"Oh well, Spirit got drunk so I volunteered to take him home." Blair said with a smile, "I was coming home to grab my phone but I ended up grabbing a show." She said with a wink in our direction. With that Soul released my waist and sighed. We both knew that Blair wouldn't leave if she thought she would get to watch us some more and she might not leave regardless. He gave me a meaningful stare before entering his room shutting his door.

Turning to Blair, I pulled out my biggest bitch glare before stomping to my room. All the while cursing, "That damn cat!"

Damn Blair interrupting the moment you had all been waiting for. ;) Well I may make another moment quite soon. However I am so bad at the kisses haha I think it is due to my lack of experience. However that confession of Tsubaki is based off of real events. I went on a date and got what I know call the kiss of death! So there is that now if you like it review, favorite, and follow! :D


	6. Face Palm

Oh hey guys. This chapter is not the best I know. Ugh! I didn't know what to do! I ran out of ideas. Also I think I was a little pissed when I wrote this cause Maka seems a little angry. Well here yah go. Oh and the dumb disclaimer. I own nothing and never will! There yah go!

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Ugh what the hell I mentally screamed. Rolling over I looked at the offensive little clock on my side table. Looking at the time, I mentally began to process the green squiggles that usually looked like numbers, closing my eyes I let them adjust before seeing that it was time to get ready for school. I groaned and rolled out of my bed landing with a thud on my knees. I was exhausted! I hardly slept last night instead I spent the night trying to get comfortable, blasting loud music in my ear buds, changing my pajamas due to my lack of temperature stability, and fighting any and all thoughts about Soul. Turns out I lost that battle.

Even now I still felt his lips pressed against mine. I remember feeling a little tease of his fang like teeth. I shivered remember the feeling of them against my sensitive lips. STOP! I commanded my inner pervert.

Turns out my inner pervert is kind of a bitch so I had thoughts of Soul running around in my head like an over energized BlackStar. That's the moment that I was hit with flash backs from yesterday. My reply to that was a rather painful face-palm.

Yesterday had been a disaster of uncomfortable silence, Papa showing up unexpectedly and the inexplicable urge to kiss Soul all day long. Was that even appropriate? This question left me floundering. Were we dating or had that kiss been a onetime taste tester? Did he like it as much as I had? And… another face palm. I really had to pull myself together or we would never make it to school on time. Refusing to get up I crawled to my door and reached for the door handle.

Finally opening the door I crawled across the hall to Soul's room and paused. Was it appropriate to just barge in now or should I knock? I mentally rejected that thought. Soul slept like the dead that's why we had been late the first day of school. Opening the door still on my knees I made my way to his bed crawling over discard jeans and t-shirts. Man Soul was a pig! I mentally made a note to clean his room this week.

Eventually I reached his bed and I knew it was time to stand up. I groaned. Pulling myself up I slipped on some sort of clothing and landed on Soul. I immediately tried to pull myself off without waking him up but was pulled into a fierce grip and rolled over on my side with Soul snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. I felt my face light up like the fourth of July.

"Hmmm…. Maka," I felt him sigh into my neck and a shiver ran up and down my spine.

That's when I noticed two very awkward things; Soul slept in his boxers so I was effective smashed against his very muscular, warm chest with my hands splayed across his abs and I was not wearing a bra and this tank top was very thin. I gulped this was so wrong yet I was tempted to just lie against him and the consequences be damned.

That's when I heard my second alarm go off in the distance. I sighed; time to come up with a plan. I tested his hold on me with a slight wiggle however my escape was dashed with an even tighter hold. Damn! Staring at his face I grimaced imagining waking him up in this position. I tried to pull away once more and once again my plan was foiled.

Finally I pulled in a deep breath and decided that we really had to get to school.

"Soul," I kind of croaked whispered. Damn okay try again.

"Soul!" I spoke this time well at least I was getting control of my voice.

Finally I shouted "SOUL WAKE UP!" This had the desired effects. I felt his grip loosen. He rubbed one eye while holding me with his other arm before yawning and staring down at me.

"What are you doing there?" he said with a very sexy, sleepy voice.

"Umm… I was trying to wake you up" I said with a big blush.

"By cuddling with me?" he said with a wide grin.

"W-wait… I wasn't" however I was cut off by a gentle peck to my lips.

"Well let's get up" he said with a shit eater smile. He began getting up effectively pulling me along. He gently released me onto his bed before making his way to the bathroom.

I quickly sat up and began to get off his over sized bed when I noticed some sort of clothing wrapped around my ankle. Oh that's right this offensive piece of clothing was going to burn. Pulling it off my foot I realized I was holding up a pair of Soul's boxers.

"Now you are playing with my underwear Maka. You really are the little pervert," he said with a grin as he made his way to the closet. He gave me a wink before leaving his room yet again.

Damn! I thought as I mentally slapped my forehead this was going in my list of terrible days. With that thought I slunk to my bedroom to get ready.

I tilted my head to the side and gave Soul my best what the fuck look.

"Well come on." he said with a smile and a come here gesture. This made me raise my eyebrow and a slight frown to appear.

"Okay I obviously missed it the first time but why do I have to sit there?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"2 reasons; 1, I'm your master and 2, I said so." he said with an evil smile. I felt my face flush.

"That is a terrible reason." I said stomping my boot on the pavement, "You know what I'll just walk to school."

I turned to leave when I was lifted in the air. I'm sure my face was a comical mix of startled, angry, and more than just a little embarrassed. Soon I was seated in Soul's lap. I noticed that his once smug expression was pulled into a tight frown.

This made me frown in turn. What the hell! He was the one bossing me around, acting like a grade a pervert, and he was in a bad mood? I crossed my arms before facing him.

"What hell is your problem!?" I said, "I'm not some doll that you can command and push around!"

That seemed to bring a smile to the idiots face and it made my black mood get even blacker, "You think I am joking?!" I shouted in indignation.

My question went unanswered as the bike revved to life. Fine if he wanted to play the silent game we would play and I would fucking win.

As we arrived at School I felt a huge sweat drop appear. I was going to look like a freak in front of everyone. I sighed before slipping out of Soul's lap. We were already receiving stares; when one of the girls started whispering I felt the growing need to Maka-Chop her head into the next century and my eye beginning to twitch.

However, I was a level three meister and I had some discipline so I marched up the stairs of Shibusen like it was any other day. I soon felt Soul come up behind me and I blinked. He usually stood by my side. Was he really that angry? I almost broke my resolve to win this goddamn game. Almost being the operative word in that statement. There was no way that I was going to talk to him first he would come apologizing to me.

With that matter internally resolved I made my way to my locker seething. I think my head was steaming or something because I had a wide perimeter around me that no one (besides an albino dingus) would enter. I marched up to my locker located next to… you guessed it Soul. I turned away in disgust the only time I would be alone today would be gym. I nearly face palmed for the third time that day when I heard a clash of paper.

Ah it seems that those damn letters that Soul had received on a daily basis were back. Turning back to my barren locker I felt the heat go up 10 levels. What the hell was so great about SOUL?! He was a pushy, whiny, and lazy ass that hardly cleans and never does his work! I was nearly panting with rage at this moment.

I turned to Soul to blow up in his face when I saw that he had taken the pile of love letters to the trash with a look of disgust. That had immediately extinguished any and all arguments that, had only moments ago, threatened to be released.

Did he usually look that disgusted? I was still contemplating that little thought when I ran into a very tall brick of a person.

Staring up I nearly face palmed again. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh beautiful it's you!" I heard the happy exclamation. "Wow you are looking good today!" He said with a wink.

I felt myself blush, "Oh hey James." I said with a weak smile.

"Maka wasn't it? Damn you should dress like this every day!"

I heard a rather familiar growl in the background, "Oh hi!" James said over my head barely giving Soul a glance. I felt a giggle threaten to escape as I imagined the look of hatred that surely graced Soul's stupid face. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Alright guys' was it awful? I really wasn't sure where to take this story I mean they had the kiss and now what? Do you like the tension and what about James? Should he stick around and piss Soul off some more or should I let him be a one hit wonder? Also if you guys have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated because you guys really fueled the two chapters before this. So if you want the next chapter to not take as long or be as awkward review for me! BYE!


	7. Gentleman Pervert

Hey guys. I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you. We have been without internet for almost a week now (and maybe longer now -_-). I said last chapter I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story and I'm still unsure but we will cross that bridge when we get there. But I took all of your guys' reviews into consideration and this story was born! Ta-da! Plus I made it longer than the usual chapters so you are welcome! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all; if I did then we would start the anime over again and actually follow the manga this time. Also dubbing wouldn't take forever and a half to happen.

The giggle that was forcing itself to the surface was rising higher and higher, Soul's dumb angry face and James' carefree smarmy face were not helping my situation. However, the giggle died when I heard the reverberating "YAHOO" down the hall. Crap that little dingus was coming; I pulled out of James' grip leaving him with a confused, possibly hurt expression and Soul with a victorious grin. I almost shook my head, Why were boys such idiots?

With that thought I made my way to my locker pulling out my biology text book. I felt a big smile spread across my face as I felt the reassuring weight in my hand, now I was prepared. Soul gave me a look of surprise, possibly fearing for his own skull, but then his eyes softened and he smiled as he too heard the sounds of his hyperactive friend. Now as I have said before that, that smile made my heart stop, well this time it made me want to jump him in the damn hall. Crap! I had to get a hold of myself. I kept staring at Soul communicating through glances and meaningful looks, which was interrupted when I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

I nearly jumped a mile, turning to my assailant I prepared to chop the shit out of them, I realized it was James. Relaxing, I realized with a bit of guilt that I had been ignoring him, in fact if I was being honest, I had forgotten he was even there, "Oh hey, sorry. Just grabbing my book" I said with a sheepish grin, while gently sliding out of his grasp. Once I was free from his grasp I gave my dress a tug, with a defeated sigh I turned my attention back to soul. I saw that his scowl had returned and with it came my elation; maybe if he stayed that way for too long, his face would get stuck like that for good. I felt another giggle bubble in my throat; I really wouldn't be able to take Soul anywhere if that happened. I giggled at the thought, the girls running in fear of his angry scowl; I would be the only one to go near the handsome beast! That had a nice ring to it, no more stupid confessions of undying love or inappropriate innuendos at handling his scythe. Yup, if Soul wanted to scowl his way through life, it was fine with me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden slam to my back by a large, muscular hand; I felt my eye begin to twitch. I would recognize that hand and soul wave length anywhere.

"My disciples, bow before your god!" He boomed in our faces. Turning to the blue monkey I felt my eye twitch, from the corner of my eye I noticed that Soul's scowl had become a welcoming grin. So much for the permanent scowl, damn, I felt myself begin to scowl.

I loved BlackStar but he was a loud dingus who held Tsubaki back with his immaturity and too big pride. However, he did fit the timid weapon like a glove; he made her happy for whatever reason. So there was nothing I could complain about, sadly. Noticing that James and BlackStar had struck up a conversation, I turned to listen better.

"Oh ye of little faith, your god has arrived, bow before the Great BlackStar!"

"Dude indoor voice and aren't you the guy with the hot weapon?"

"BLASPHEMY! NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR'S GODDESS THAT WAY!"

"Dude, calm down." James said with a frown.

"This little dingus won't calm down about Tsubaki" I replied with a frown, "in fact he doesn't calm down at all." Watching James face I noticed that his once energetic soul was becoming worried and confused. I immediately sighed; this was not going well and the whole group wasn't even here yet.

"BlackStar!" We heard said weapon shout as she ran through the hall, weaving through the crowd. We heard a chorus of "sorry's" and "excuse me's" before she arrived with a concerned expression.

"BlackStar, you really shouldn't run around the school like that." Tsubaki said while making sweeping, analyzing looks, probably to make sure that her boyfriend wasn't injured.

"Have no fear, My Goddess. I shall triumph over the world and then all shall bow at my feet." He said with a chortle of laughter.

"MAKA", the shout echoed through the school. I immediately cringed please don't be my father, I thought as I turned towards the shout. OH CRAP! Never mind, Papa save me.

I turned to run but found myself constrained by my evil weapon, with a big ass shit eater grin on his face no less. Fuck. Turning slowly I saw Kid's red face as he flew over the crowds of students. He was holding something vaguely familiar. Immediately the blood drained from my face. I was going to be in soooo much trouble.

"HOW COULD YOU! THIS IS NOT SYMMETRICAL AT ALL! "

"OI, OCD GOD! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?" BlackStar shouted up at Kid.

He landed with an inhumane grace, and then strode towards me holding the asymmetrical panties I had bought Liz.

"LIZ WORE THESE" Kid yelled throwing the garments to the floor. "It was disgusting." Eeek, obviously the OCD reaper was pissed.

"Excuse me!" we heard the haughty shout of Liz, as she emerged from gun form with Patty rolling on the floor with laughter.

Instantly Kid paled, "I didn't mean you; I meant this garbage that Maka forced you to buy."

"IT WAS A DARE!" Liz screamed. "She didn't force me to do anything."

"Wait," Soul said with an evil grin. "You're telling me that Liz wore that in front of you and you thought it was disgusting?"

Kid began to splutter, "No, I was very attracted. In fact it reminds me of her silver pair. Yet the design is disgusting, no matter how you look at it, the stripes will never be symmetrical and one side is black! If it had all been black I would have enjoyed the attire immensely."

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR AND OUR SEX LIFE." Liz shouted as she punched kid in the head.

"ELIZABETH! THAT WASN'T IN THE EXACT CENTER OF MY FACE! YOU MUST HIT ME AGAIN!" Kid sobbed.

Liz's face pulled into a huge grin, "Alright."

I felt the wrinkle of worry between my eyes disappear, it was quickly replaced with a look of embarrassment. Turning to Soul, I saw him eyeing the discarded underwear with a look of interest and a tiny dribble of blood.

"Pervert," I said as I Maka-chopped his thick skull.

In the background, I heard Kid having the pulp beaten out of him, Soul on the ground bleeding and moaning, and Patty rolling on the floor cackling. I was about to leave when I noticed, a paralyzed James staring at the scene like one would a car crash, with a sick fascination, wanting to leave but a grim need to know the awful truth. So much for wanting to make Soul jealous with him, we clearly broke him.

Picking up my biology book, I leaned over and heard a wolf whistle. Shit, I forgot; bend the knees not the waist. Turning around I was about to smack the rude asshole with my thick textbook, I was beaten by Soul, he had said asshole pinned against the wall with a very pissed off expression. The boy looked about ready to piss himself, staring at crimson eyes, a bloody face and shark teeth. I considered saving him but really the damn noises were getting annoying. I heard the bell; well it looks like that little pervert got lucky.

Walking towards Soul I thought about my promise to stay silent, however, Soul could not be late to class one more time.

"Come on," I said giving Soul's arm a light tug. I felt his tense muscles relax but his face still looked pissed. I leaned in close to his ear. "Come on master, we can't be late."

Without looking at Soul, I started making my ways towards Steins class, noticing that the newly broken James was still standing there, I made sure to wave and shout goodbye, maybe wake up the stupefied boy.

I entered the class room wearily, thank god these were some of the more mature students at Shibusen, and they were used to our group's antics. We were the most powerful, but we were also the most childlike.

Looking up at the seats I noticed that BlackStar was sitting quietly with Tsubaki, maybe the little monkey wasn't as immature as he used to be. At least he could sit in one place for extended periods of time now, I noticed that Kid was passed out on the desk with Patty poking his check while Liz checked her nails, continuing to scan the class I noticed that Kim and Ox were, of course, cuddling, what really made me stare was the two stoic weapons besides them holding hands with small grins. Harvar seemed to be whispering to Jacqueline quietly; from the looks of it their date went well.

Immediately I felt my stomach clench, Soul and I were one of the few who weren't with that special someone. In fact I'm pretty sure that it was the destiny of a weapon and meister to love each other. There was no way to have this much of a connection and not have feelings.

The only exceptions I could really name were Kilik with fire and thunder pot but those little shamans weren't exactly date material and Kilik was so straight that it was laughable to think of him with a guy, I'm sure half the girls in the school would agree with me, there was also Stein and my Papa but they were like brothers, able to read each other while containing the others madness or redirecting towards something harmless, possibly hilarious, and then finally Kim and Jacqueline but they had Harvar and Ox, those guys' made an inseparable group that clicked so well.

So I guess there were intense feelings for all of them. So where had Soul and I gone wrong? I looked down at my feet clenching my fists. Sure we had made a tiny bit of progress in the last 2 days but really all these years of partnership, to lead to a single kiss and some looking up my skirt? Where was the romance or better yet the effort from Soul?

Huffing I made my way to my seat; I was staring off in the distance when I felt the familiar warmth of my neglectful partner beside me. I decided that I needed more time with my thoughts, so I sat with my arms crossed, my eyes turned to stare at the blood dripping from the cover of my book in silence. I thought about cleaning it up but watching the constant drip was hypnotic, almost relaxing, so I decided against it.

I soon heard the familiar sound of wheels spinning at a fast pace, I smiled knowing some things never changed. We all saw a streak of gray nearly make it into the room; however the chair seemed to trip over nothing sending the stoic teacher into a face plant on the floor. Many kids held back snickers, while others cough 'Tsubaki' cough glanced at him worriedly. Stein picked himself up staring at the chair with a sage look, silently cranking his screw. Once he had finished, he turned, "Well class, today we will be dissecting a rare type of snake" he said holding up a squirming black snake. "There are only 20 in the world, so I thought we should get a good look at it before it's gone."

We watched as he wheeled in a modified dissection table, the class had long gotten past it's squeamish stage, we were now immune to the constant smell of blood, formaldehyde, and other bodily fluids. In fact, this class made it easier to do my job as a technician, many times I've need to destroy something that in another life, probably without Stein, I would have vomited at. I pulled out paper and pens, noticing that the blood was still on the table, I let out a sigh as I cleaned off the blood with a wet wipe. Silently I handed one to Soul, without even looking I knew he hadn't cleaned the blood off yet. I wiped it off my table and watched as Stein made the first incision.

Stretching my arms above my head I let out a muffled gasp of pleasure, I had been sitting in that class for far too long. The moment was quickly over when I felt the hem of my dress pulled down, effectively pulling down my arms with it. I could tell by the smell and the electrical tingles of where skin contact had been made, that the culprit was Soul.

"What the hell, Soul?" I said pulling out of his grasp.

"I was just helping," he said with a scowl. "And it's Master, remember?" I felt a shiver as his eyes roamed my body.

"You should be careful, there's some real perverts in this school." Soul said hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

"I can't think of a bigger pervert than you," I said with a huff. That caused a grin to spread over his sharp teeth, again a shiver made its way through my body.

"I'm a gentleman pervert," he said backing me up into a wall. "There's a difference, a gentleman is cool and perverted asshole isn't. As you know Maka, I'm always cool."

I gulped as I watched his eyes roam my body for the umpteenth time, every time I felt naked and this time was no exception.

"W-we should really get to class," I stuttered as he brought his nose to the crook of my neck. He brought his hands up to my short hair gently grasping my checks. I felt my breath hitch as he placed a tiny kiss on my lips. More electric shocks went up my body as he continued the tiny kisses along my jaw; I fought for brain control as the pleasure began to override basic motor functions, like breathing. The sane part of my mind was shouting that we were in the middle of the friggin' hallway and I had gym. I mentally fought to pull away from him but something, probably my inner pervert, that bitch, held me in place. With a final peck to my lips he pulled away with a steamy look and a small grin.

"See a gentleman," he said sticking his long fingers back into his pockets. He turned without another word, leaving me breathless. With a shaky hand I traced my lips longingly, all the while wishing that I had deepened the kiss. Turning down the hall I noticed that Soul and I had, had an audience. James was giving me an annoyed look before turning down the hall. Yup he would never be talking to me again, I sighed as I turned down the hall heading towards gym.

Is it bad that I really don't give a flying fuck about James? Hmm… no I don't think so, in fact that pervert shouldn't have been watching us. My thoughts were swimming with the idea of kissing Soul as I made my way down the hall to gym. Wait gym… I paused, YES I mentally screamed as I picked up the pace. I would get to wear my gym uniform. No more stupid frills, lace, or silk, I picked up my pace heading for the gymnasium and my hour of relief.

I sighed with relief as I pulled on the ill fitting cotton shirt with the spandex shorts, never in my life have I been more happy to wear this ugly ass outfit. Turning back to my discarded dress I thought about dumping it in the trash, the temptation was strong, but I could imagine it now as Liz pulled out a duplicate dress. She would smile as she informed me that I would have my punishment extended. I thought back to my dare, maybe I could get out of this stupid dress after all. I only had to kiss Soul in public. I'm pretty sure our little show in the hall would be sufficient, with a grin I made my way to the fields.

As I exited the locker room, I frowned in confusion. The boys were in our field, I saw that Soul, Kid, and BlackStar had forgone their shirts; staring up at the snickering sun I felt a new appreciation for its deadly heat. Glancing around the field I felt that appreciation destroyed when I saw the herd of fan girls, silently stalking their prey. I quickly made my way over to the boys ready to defend what clearly wasn't theirs.

I had almost arrived, when I realized that, Tsubaki and Liz had, had the same idea as me. Liz made sure to flaunt herself, practically draping herself over Kid. It would look desperate if Kid didn't look insanely pleased, mean while BlackStar was clutching Tsubaki like she would disappear at any moment, probably still stuck on James' stupid remark. Watching the quickly falling faces from the pack of girls I couldn't help but snicker, but I was quickly shut up when I realized that over half of them were still holding that feral feline gaze of want. Turning back to the group I realized why, Soul was open. He was practically beckoning every girl within three miles to jump him and his toned body, deciding to remedy this I made my way over to Soul, what was I going to do? I have no idea but I was sick and tired of these girls thinking that Soul was free.

That made me halt, crap, Soul was free. We had yet to talk about our relationship; he was still free to ask any of those whores out. Well that didn't matter, I decided, I would make sure that they knew he had a fucking partner, and I would make it uncomfortable for any floozy to come over here. He was my damn, gentleman pervert, and I silently vowed to myself that I would make him mine.

Thank you guys so much! Also you make writing fun and I'm excited to get more to you, so you should review and give me your thoughts. By the way should stop the whole maid outfit or make Liz a bitch and continue Maka's torture? :D If you have some ideas or things you want to see, you should let me know! Also, if you really liked it, you should favorite and follow if you haven't already! *wink wink* Also I wanted to let you all know, that in my boredom from the last few days I have edited and tweaked all of my chapters. Nothing important has changed but its neater now and more grammatically correct. See ya next time. Bye!


	8. Men are Pigs

Hey guys! I was going to wait for more reviews before I went on with the story but I have an idea courtesy of my sister. She read and critiqued my story even though she hates Soul Eater so I thank her from the bottom of my black heart. In addition, this has been the hardest chapter to write ever! Ugh, so review and tell me how awesome it is, so that I can know it was worth the mind numbing experience of staring at a computer. Seriously, I could probably write a thesis paper faster than I wrote this chapter. All right end of my rant enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I continued my stomp towards Soul, staring at his pale toned abs; I contemplated jumping him in the damn field that would deter those stupid fan girls. There was no way he would resist, he may be a gentleman but he was a pervert. That thought made a large smile spread across my face, plus if Liz saw that I know for a fact that I would no longer have to wear that stupid dress.

"MAKA-AAAA," I immediately cringed; crap, I thought Kid had gotten over the symmetrical thing. I turned in Kid's direction and was immediately confused he was currently holding Liz, from her expression she had clearly gotten over the underwear incident, all the while conversing with Soul. Where had that shout come from?

The air was knocked out of me as two arms wrapped around my waist, effectively putting me in a death grip, looking down at the fiery haired assailant I felt the urge to scream.

"My little girl looks so cute in her gym uniform, yes she does." I heard an annoyingly familiar voice wail as he pulled me into a bigger grip.

"My Maka is the most attractive girl on this field." I felt my eye begin to twitch, did he really have to ruin my day.

"Let go of me." I said with a huff, all the while trying to pull out of his vice like grip.

"MAKA, I LOVE YOU!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BIG IDIOT"

"MAKA-AAAAAAAAAA"

"Hey isn't there a new, female, gym teacher." I said with chagrin, I felt bad for inflicting my father upon the innocent woman but I really had to get to Soul.

At the mention of a female my father stood at alert. "Ahhh, yes I was going to visit her actually."

"I had to tell her that she is one great teacher. She is already working the muscles of my heart." He said standing in that idiotic pose, while tousling his red locks.

"Pervert," I stated, as I Maka-chopped his head with a softball bat. Tossing the bloodied bat aside, I stepped over the unconscious, twitching idiot.

Scanning the field, I searched for stark white and crimson, a very easy combination to find in this dull school. Standing on my tiptoes I cursed my eternal shortness, I even tried jumping a few times but the albino scythe was nowhere to be found. Cursing I pushed my way through the crowd. Once I had reached the center of the field, I raised an eyebrow. Where could that idiot have gone?

I continued my mindless wandering before I heard the familiar shouts of the godly fool, "The great BlackStar shall conquer this school and then the world, and all will stare up at a big star like me!" He chortled. For once, I grinned at the foolish ninja, he was tall and could easily spot my lost Soul.

Pushing through the crowd, I silently cursed the sun again; sweaty bodies and tight crowds were terrible. In fact, why was everyone out here to begin with, also why had the teacher failed to tell the combined classes to begin already.

Frowning to myself, I finally found the clearing that contained my friends, the great thing about being in a group of OCD reapers and narcissistic ninjas meant that everyone gave us our space. Probably afraid to catch whatever we had.

"Hey BlackStar, have you seen Soul?"

"My disciple was grabbed by a girl."

"WHAT!" I screeched at the star obsessed dingus. "Where did he go?"

"My loyal follower is near the fence," he chortled.

Growling I ran towards the fence, what was Soul doing?

Finally emerging from the cluster of students, I wondered had we always had that many kids in our grade. Shaking my head, deal with one problem at a time. Scanning the fence, I quickly found the elusive albino, and that dumb ass BlackStar was right. He was with the biggest whore in the school. I tried to remember her name but quickly gave up when I remembered that I never gave a crap.

Blowing my tousled bangs out of my eyes, I begin walking towards Soul, maybe to show that fake floozy just whom Soul really belonged with, staring at their faces I began to get pissed, why was Soul still talking to her, why did she look happy, and why was he that close to her. My heart clenched and my mind screamed he likes her I quickly squished that thought. There was no way that was possible, Soul had kissed me in the hall like the world was going to end, alright, maybe not that dramatically but he had put himself out there hadn't he. My throat closed up, crap, and my feet had stopped moving.

I could not see Soul's face but his body language read relaxed and calm, I made my way closer; I was still out of earshot but closer than before. I watched for her face to fall, to lose that smarmy, ditzy smile. I had seen that stupid face on countless girls before and Soul had never failed before to crush their hopes and to leave them a frenzied ball of emotion whether it was anger or sadness. Yet this girl remained unfazed, maybe he did not want her to go, the insecure voice whispered. Shut up, I snarled at the little voice. Continuing to watch I felt my heart pound against my ribcage and my pulse seemed to jump out of the base of my throat.

Feeling sweat run between my shoulder blades and down my spine, I thought about giving up and finding a damn teacher so class could start. However, fate has a sick sense of humor. I watched the girl lean in and kiss Soul, and not on the check or the forehead but the fucking mouth. I prayed that he would push her away that he would act disgusted, shout that he did not want her, but that never came. He just stood there unmoving, uncaring I felt tears well up in my eyes. I banished them with the back of my hand and made my way to the locker room. If the teacher did not show up soon then I would leave.

Getting closer and closer to the locker room I felt the contained anger begin to boil and bubble its way through my veins. My heart was spreading the sticky, hot feeling of hatred, betrayal, and the overall feeling of manipulation throughout my body, making it hard to breathe and slowing my steps to a crawl. Had my kisses meant nothing, I quickly derailed that thought. I was fine before Soul and I would be fine now. In the back of my mind, I raged, I always knew men were pigs, disgusting creatures that grovel in their own shit and take whatever rotten food was easiest to come to them, eventually slaughtered, ultimately proving their uselessness and meaninglessness in the grand scheme of life.

Huffing, I made my way to the rooms with a renewed vigor, I had to find that good for nothing lazy gym teacher, as I entered to hallway leading to the office I ran into a very solid chest, I prayed to shinigami that it wasn't James, my day was a living hell.

Looking up I sighed in relief, "Oh sorry, Professor Stein, I was looking for the new gym teacher." I said stepping back, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Hello Maka, ahhh, yes, the new gym teacher just quit. I believe it had something to do with your father. Something about sexual harassment and bad pick up lines, anyways Lord Death sent me here to have some sparing matches and demonstrations."

My eye began to twitch, "That pervert," I muttered with a sour expression.

"I would have to agree," Stein chuckled, "well shall we, actually I wanted to ask if you and Soul would like to perform a Soul Resonance for my N.O.T class."

"Right now," I asked as we made our way out to the field.

"Yes, if it's not too much of an inconvenience." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the thing is Professor Stein; I don't think our Soul wave lengths will match at the moment." I said with a small sigh.

"Hmm… well you could be the demonstration of what happens when you fight with mismatched wave lengths. Yes, this is perfect. Grab your scythe and make your way to the top of the field." He said leaving before I could say no.

Grumbling to myself, I made my way over to BlackStar. When I arrived, I saw Soul, talking, smiling, and laughing as if he had not just kissed the biggest whore in school. As if at any moment we would be, the same and we would be successfully resonating for all to see. However, really, we were nothing, I had been stupid, and it would not happen again, now we were going to go humiliate ourselves in front our peers and underling. We would be the "what not to do" example. With a sigh, I made my way to Soul.

"Hey stupid, Professor Stein wants us for a demonstration." I yelled at my startled weapon. Before he could answer, I turned on heel and began marching to the front of the field.

In the background, I heard Soul mumble something to BlackStar. The dingus laughed, "Well you were with that hot Meister only moments before, and maybe she didn't like it."

Grumbling to myself, I toned out the rest of the conversation, instead trying to calm my erratic heartbeat and wavelengths. If I could pull myself together, we could get through this demonstration with our dignities intact.

Taking cleansing breaths, I continue my solitary march to Stein; I noticed that Kid stood with Patty and Liz on his side. Clearly, he would be the one demonstrating what a level 3 meister should look like. Fuck, I had to pull myself together. I mean, did I really want everyone looking at me as if I was the same as Hiro, every weapon he tried to resonate with, minus Excalibur, usually ended in injury. That jackass had made many enemies when he decided he was the coolest person around.

My brain betrayed me yet again when I thought of cool, that idiot could not go 10 seconds without uttering that dumb four-letter word. I sighed in defeat looks like we were going to be making a fool of ourselves.

My Soul perception watched Kid's expanding soul as he preformed Soul Resonance. I had always been envious of the ease that the young reaper had with Soul Resonance, Soul and I had practiced and tried that technique until we were bruised and bleeding but we been incapable until Sid.

"Hey Maka we need to talk," Soul whispered in my ear. The crowd was in a hush as they watched Kid aim and fire his death cannons in the distance.

"There is nothing to talk about Soul," I hissed through closed teeth.

"Your Soul wave lengths are all over the place. There will be no way that we can match them at this point." Soul scolded in my ear.

"I am well aware of that Soul Eater Evans," I took pleasure in his angry hiss. He hated his last name and it was a very good way to crack his cool exterior.

"In fact, Stein knew this as well so he asked us to demonstrate what it looks like to try and fight without matching wavelengths."

"This is so fucking uncool; I can't believe you would make us a laughing stock."

"Do you honestly believe I want to demonstrate to all of these level one meisters, what it looks like when you and your dumb weapon get into an argument?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn and reckless, we wouldn't get into arguments…." Soul paused with a confused expression. "Wait, this is so uncool why are we even fighting?" He said leaning in.

"Shut up Soul," I said turning away. I sighed when I saw that Kid had finished his demonstration.

"Time to embarrass ourselves," I mutter as I made my way to Stein.

"Wait… Maka…" I stomped towards Stein ignoring my weapons protests. I heard a string of curses as Soul, trudged behind me.

"Well class we also have a demonstration by Scythe Meister Maka and Death Scythe Soul, they will be giving a demonstration…" before Stein could continue the bell went off in the distance. I guess that is what happens when 50 minutes of class time is wasted.

I sighed with relief as the students poured into the locker rooms. Walking away from Soul I made my way into the women's locker room, turning the corner, I noticed that Liz was grinning in my direction like a fool.

"Good job Maka, I saw you kissing Soul in the hallway after class." I groaned I guess James had not been the only one watching, "So here you go."

I grabbed the bag out of her outstretched hand, peering at the contents I nearly cried. No more stupid dress, it had only been three days but it felt like a lifetime.

"Don't remind me." I growled as I pulled my sweat drenched t-shirt over my head. Gross, I would definitely have to take it home to wash.

"Whoa, what a mood change, you seemed happy after you were showered with kisses." Liz said, crinkling her brow. She maneuvered the locker room wrapped in a towel heading for the group shower. I finished disrobing and headed towards the shower as well.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it Liz."

"Is something the matter," Tsubaki asked as she turned on her shower.

"Really guys, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Maka." Patty giggled as she pulled me into a hug. Eeep, she was naked.

"Holy crap Patty, get off of me!" I screeched trying to get away from the busty pistol all attempts were futile, she was by far the strongest female at the DWMA.

"Nope, not until you tell us what's wrong," Patty laughed as she pulled me tighter.

"Alright, alright I saw Soul kissing someone after he had kissed me." I nearly shouted. I silently thanked Shinigami as she released me.

"That two timing bastard," Liz hissed. I could see an angry, vengeful look pass through her eyes.

"Perhaps it's not what it looks like…" Tsubaki started, an angry glance from Liz silenced the gentle weapon. Her anger amazed me, I admit that when I saw it I was pissed but now I was just tired. I silently agreed with Tsubaki I just could not believe it either.

However, I saw no moves to get away from the pushy meister. Exhaling deeply I turned to Liz, "Hey Liz, thanks for your concern. However, I really have to figure this out myself. Ok?"

That question seemed to shock her, "Ok Maka, if that is what you want."

I nodded gently and began washing my hair in silence.

"Oh Maka, you look so cute." Tsubaki murmured as she adjusted her star covered tank top. Looking down at myself, I had to admit that the shorts were adorable and I could not fault the simplistic black lacey tank top. I was wearing my normal black boots with my new short shorts and tank top. Over the top, I wore a hoodie. I was so grateful that Liz had decided to buy these shorts and tank top for me. I could not imagine another day in that awful dress.

"Hey Liz, thank you," I said beaming at the tall blonde.

"No problem Maka." She said with a smile.

Looking once more in the mirror, I felt ready to face the world, including a certain brain dead albino.

All right guys' I know this is a little different from my style of writing but I hope I did it in such a way that it flows with the other chapters. In addition, I thought I should spice the story up a bit. Tell me what you think and I will see you next time.

P.S Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow it makes me happy! :D


	9. Shut up, Evans!

Hello, yah I know I haven't been on in forever and a half, but seriously guys this had been awful I got two reviews when this chapter came out. I know I am greedy but I want more reviews, even a stupid smiley face makes my day. Now, I really have to thank the three reviews from the guest, I have no idea if it is one person or three separate entities but you guys made me want to write this chapter for you. Now seriously dudes reviews are love, and right now, I am getting minimal love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Maka's bad attitude and the language.

I sighed with satisfaction as I stretched my arms above me, never again would I under appreciate jeans. There would be no more showing my ass, flash my painfully boring underwear, and no more of this master business; at last the nightmare was over. Staring at the wall clock, I noticed that we had nearly four more hours of school. My eyes scanned the halls for a familiar face; finally, I found the hyperactive ninja and his over caring weapon.

"Hey Tsubaki," I shouted as I pushed my way through a group of rude N.O.T kids; really what makes them think they are so awesome, those weak punks scoffing at me.

"Oh, hello Maka," Tsubaki smiled as I approached.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am heading home," I said with a small smile. Concern quickly spread across her features.

"Is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked softly.

"Yah, I'm not feeling the greatest. So I am going to head home and sleep." I gave her a convincing smile or so I hoped.

"Well alright, I will get notes from Ox for you."

"Thanks," I said sighing with relief at least I wouldn't fall behind. "See you tomorrow."

Giving her one more reassuring smile, I turned a corner and strode down the hall, taking all the back routes and avoiding my next class like the plague. I needed some time to think about the stupid albino, if I talked to him right now, I would beat the shit out of him or I would cry. While beating him to a bloody pulp sounded appealing, I knew it would do nothing to solve the problem at hand. Right now, I needed to clear my mind and stay away from distracting asshole males.

* * *

Once I reached the entrance I sighed with relief, I had no idea how uncomfortable I had felt in those cramped halls. I ran down the stairs, feeling my heart lift with every step, it was a burst of adrenaline knowing at any moment I could fall down the endless stairs and the calm assurance that my muscles wouldn't let me down. When I reached the bottom I let out a humorless laugh, Soul would never have been able to keep up, it gave me a satisfaction that there were something's that I didn't need him for, that I could indeed live without him.

I strolled down the familiar streets, tonelessly humming, after a while I decided that I really had to face the problem; what was I going to do about Soul? Immediately the weight of what happened really hit me, why did guys cheat, why did they do this? Wasn't one female good enough? Was kissing everyone the same to them? I bit my lip, ok so maybe I wasn't a sex goddess but I had kissed someone before Soul and it hadn't be the same, not at all, it didn't have the heat, electricity, heart-pounding need to pull them close. In fact, the last time I had kissed someone it had ended in gagging and a lot of spit; I cringed at the thought, had Soul felt nothing?

Throwing my arms up in disgust, I had to pull myself together, wasting my time on kissing memories would get me nowhere, what was I going to do about Soul, dammit.

I had reached the park, slumping down in an empty swing set I began to pump my legs; ok I had to think about this systematically. Just pretend it is a homework problem, my inner nerd suggested. Alright, a girl really likes a boy; he had made an effort to get girls attention. She begins to give the boy attention, he quickly responds with kisses, compliments, and gestures of possessiveness; when the girl begins to think that they could be something he kisses someone else. What do you tell the girl to do?

Hell, that was easy ignore the fucking idiot, he doesn't deserve the girl, and she had opened her shielded heart, let that terrible slug worm his way in, and leave a gaping bloody mess in his wake. The answer was simple, squish him; show him what happens when he destroys something that wasn't his to break.

I sighed, alright so maybe I was a little vindictive at this point; time to take a few deep breaths. I began to pump my legs harder, relishing the simplicity of sitting in a park, imaging that the world was frozen and nothing could hurt me. Giving a final chain rattling pump, I launched from the swing landing with a practiced grace. I watched the swing erratically sway, rattle, and shake, once it had calmed to its initial state I left the deserted park, heading anywhere but home, knowing Tsubaki she wouldn't be able to keep this from Soul. Maybe I should have told Liz, I thought, oh well.

Ok so we know what my initial assault will be, Maka-Chops, this made me grin. The evil smile quickly left my face when I thought of what I was going to do when I saw the idiot, would I shout or whisper, cry or yell, or maybe just say nothing at all. I felt my heart clench, I know this is stupid, but he was the one guy I decided to trust and he does this. Suddenly the sickening image of him drunk, stumbling, and slurring his words as a crowd of women held his weight, an exact replica of my father. God I felt the need to vomit. Ok so thinking was getting me nowhere, turning the corner I began heading home.

* * *

"WHERE, THE HELL, WERE YOU," Soul roared as I entered the house kicking my shoes in the corner, all my initial queasiness extinguished.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS," I yelled back knowing that this shouting match was childish and stupid but he yelled first, dammit. I pushed past him and entered my room slamming the door behind me, yes I was acting like an angsty teenager, however I reserve the right to act a like a teenager until I turn 21. I locked my door and flopped on my bed with a sigh; I should have just come home first and locked Soul out for the night. Oh well, he would have probably beaten me home on the motorcycle.

"Maka," Soul spoke with that barely contained pissed voice. "Open the door before, I open it myself," I heard the knob rattle, and the old door creak under the pressure. Soul was strong but I doubt he would be able to kick down my door. I made my way to the door to reply.

"Go to hell," I said filling each word with venom.

Making my way back to bed, I began to brood, scanning my room I began looking for my biggest, heaviest book in my arsenal, my search was interrupted when Soul's scythe arm tore through the wood like paper. What the fuck, did he not understand the meaning of go to hell. I watched with a calm expression, watching pieces of my door litter the room watching him hack through the wood. I grinned as an evil thought ran through my head.

"How pathetic Evans, Kid and BlackStar would have had that door done five minutes ago," I drawled at the enraged weapon. I picked up my dictionary, this would have to do, I thought with a smile.

With a final smash, Soul waltzed into my room; a tight scowl had replaced his previously pissed expression. Good let him feel like shit, he deserved it.

He was soon in my space, I felt the need to smash the dictionary into his fathead, "Get out of my face Evans," I said trying to step around. A blade quickly blocked my path, this was the first time he had implied that he would use force against me. I raised an eyebrow, and felt a wicked grin play across my features. Weapons and meisters didn't typically fight due to the huge skill difference, not to imply that weapons were helpless but meisters had the bodies to fight, ready to take the extra damage.

"You really want to do this," I finally made contact with the albino.

"Talk to me," he demanded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Like I said, 'Go to hell'," smacking his blade with the dictionary I made my way to the front room. I know Soul was close behind but I didn't care. Making my way to the door, I began to pull on my previously discarded boots. This was a dumb idea to come home. I would spend the night at Liz's and if that doesn't work, there was always my father. He kept clothes there. I reached for my other boot when a pale hand shot ahead a grabbed it before I could.

I couldn't help it my jaw dropped; really, we were doing this? God when did we become five?

"Give me my shoe," I growled as I tried to snatch it out of his hand. He quickly pulled away, I watched his grim expression, well at least he wasn't laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He scowled at me. "First you ditch school, go missing for hours, act like the bitch from hell, and now your leaving?"

"You're so fucking stupid," I ground out as I prepared to lunge for my boot. God, this was so stupid, if I didn't get my boot soon I would, fucking leave without it.

"I'm stupid," Soul, laughed that just shot my mood through the roof. "I don't even know what is going on. You have been acting insane all day. You were fine when I was kissing you but then you went ape shit, you nearly made us the laughing stock of our class. What kind of level three meister and death scythe can't resonate? I could resonate with BlackStar in my sleep, and his soul is fucking insane. I could even resonate with Kid and I'm not even symmetrical, and you're telling me that something is wrong with me."

While Soul monolouged, I had made my way closer to him, ready to pounce for the boot. I would have one shot and if I weren't careful, he would destroy my boot. I didn't owe Soul anything; he was the lying cheating pig.

"Shut up, Evans," I growled watching and waiting for my chance, waiting for an opening.

"That's another thing, why the hell are you calling me that?" He growled he was practically baring his teeth like a dog. He was watching me with an intensity that almost made me back down, almost. There was no way that my weapon would bully me into anything, I was the leader, I was that one making the calls. He was the support, what right did he have to question me.

"It's your name isn't it?" I sneered at the glowering weapon. A growl actually came out of his throat, which made me forget my train of thought, first we are acting like pathetic teenagers, then five year olds stealing each other shoes, and now we were impersonating animals. God we were so weird.

A staring match ensued, Crimson on Emerald, eventually I sighed. I was exhausted, "Give me my shoe."

"No."

"Fine," I pulled my boot off and chucked it at his stupid face. I ran to my room pulling the remains of my door closed. I pulled on a loose pair of running shoes; I would be more agile in these. I heard Soul pull at the destroyed door; I pushed open my window and launched myself from the window. I wiped a singular tear from my eye, turns out that I would cry.

Okay well there you go, now review! Ok you don't have to review but reviews make me a happy writer, and a happy writer will get you a story 10 times faster than a sad, mopey writer. :D So there you go!


	10. Numbskulls and Broken Doors

Hey guys! Well thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry for the dumb rant last time. I appreciate every one of you! :D I don't know if I will be updating this daily but I promise that I will once a week. Cause I have to work and my muse has to give me ideas, so I hope that's alright. And one last thing guest's you should give me a name! :) You don't have to but I like knowing who reviews. All right and without further ado chapter 10 and we have finally reached 20,000 words! Whoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

Landing with a jolt, I felt a pain spread through the soles of my feet. Guess jumping out of a fourth, story window wasn't my best plan. Without pausing I dashed down the street, tears were prickling my eyes like little needles. Shit, I had to keep it together. If I broke down now Soul would catch up with me for sure. I had, had my fill of the scythe for the night. As I ran another tear escaped my eye, damn, I couldn't run all night where do I go. I could go to Liz but… I hesitated. I didn't want to see Kid or Patty; I didn't want to Liz to comfort me. Tsubaki crossed through my mind but I didn't want to bother the overly kind weapon.

Nope I didn't want to see any of my friends, I wanted my mom dammit, and I wanted to be a normal teenager that could cry about a stupid boy at her parent's house. Pushing all thoughts away, I let my mind go blank and just ran. When I looked up I realized that I was at the school, damn. I was out of breath, my lungs were screaming for relief, I panted and finally broke down on the top step.

Man, I am such a baby I thought sniffling. Scanning the horizon, I felt my heart clench. What the hell was I going to do? Sighing, I laid on the stone pathway, no longer caring how filthy I was. My shirt clung to my sweat drenched body; my hair was a mess, tears had made my eyes all red and puffy, and now I had dirt all over my back; looking up at the bloody moon and the drowsy sun with disdain, I again wondered, what am I going to do?

Well at least I wasn't crying anymore, god I am so tired. Staring at the maniacal moon with a sigh, it was getting late. Time to decide, there was my father, Liz, and Tsubaki. I weighed the pros and cons; if I went to Tsubaki's I would be sleeping on the couch listening to BlackStar snore all night and I wouldn't have clothes for tomorrow. If I went to Liz, I would have to deal with Kid and Patty, but I would have clean clothes. Finally, there was my father… if I went there then I don't even know what would happen. Okay so my father was not an option plus he was probably drunk, that left Liz and Tsubaki.

Standing up with a groan, I was going to Liz; maybe, she wouldn't make me talk that much. I stuck my hand in my pocket reaching for my cell phone, and that's when I realized I had forgotten it on my bed. Great, I was just going to show up looking like I had been living on the streets for a week. Hooray, and with that thought I made my way down the mountain of stairs.

Staring up at Gallows' Manor I felt my eyes begin to prickle again, no I shouted at my tear ducts. I can't show up crying as well, I can't be this pathetic. Why was I even crying? Soul was a guy, guys always cheat I should have suspected this, I always knew he was going to leave. So why was I breaking down when I knew this would inevitably happen? I had put up a barrier so this wouldn't happen, what happened to my shield, why was I so broken now?

The evil part of my mind whispered with glee, remember you let that slug in, and remember the first day you saw him play the piano. Hearing that song you thought for sure, you knew his lonely soul. You had thought for sure that your soul held the same song; that you matched. Any one as lonely as you wouldn't inflict more pain; they would understand how fragile a soul was. At least you thought he would feel that way.

Groaning, I pushed that evil whisper to the back of my brain, it wasn't helping anything. Holding back my tears, I marched up the steps to the door. Once I reached the door, I hesitated, what if Liz didn't want to deal with me. Ugh, tonight was not my night; I was becoming a major emo twit. Pull yourself together Maka! Knocking gently, I took a step back, internally hoping they wouldn't hear the light knock. My prayers went unanswered, as the door opened; a stream of light hit my face as I saw Kid.

"Hey," I croaked at the confused reaper. "Is Liz home?"

"Maka… what happened to you? Your completely asymmetrical, are you injured." Kid asked as he scanned my body.

"Come in," he gestured pulling the door further open.

"I'm fine. Just a little dirty," I said with a small smile, his worried expression made me want to cry.

"So is Liz home?" I asked trying to pull Kid out of his worried stupor.

"Oh yes, I will go get her," He said quickly walking towards her room.

Standing in the door way awkwardly, I didn't want to move in fear of getting dirt all over Kid's clean house. Cringing, maybe this wasn't the best idea. The sound of feet running down the stairs pulled me out of my thoughts. I watched Liz round the corner, I tried to pull my features into a small, reassuring smile, but I'm sure I failed.

"Hi," I whispered, "Can I spend the night?" A single tear ran down my check, damn so much for keeping it together. Before I could say anything else, Liz had me in a bear hug.

"Wait no… you don't want to hug me, I'm absolutely disgusting."

"Shut up, Maka." Liz whispered holding me close, which was the final straw; I broke down in her arms.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, I frowned. Where was I? Sitting up I looked around the room flatly, my eyes were burning, my nose was stuffed, and this looked vaguely familiar. Oh yah, this was one of Kid's guest rooms, my nose is stuffed, and my eyes burn because I was crying all night. Wiping the sleep and dried tears from my eyes, I pushed back the sheets. I ran a hand through my hair, what time was it anyways?

Cracking open the door, I looked up and down the hall, what do I do now? Should I see if anyone's awake? From the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of paper taped to the door. Opening the door the rest of the way, I grabbed the paper. Leaning against the doorframe, I read that they had already left for school, to eat whatever I wanted, Liz had clothes for me on her bed, and they would be back with notes from Ox. Making my way towards Liz room, I stifled a yawn, god I was still exhausted. Pushing open the door, I saw a dress with leggings and another note,

_Hey, sorry about the dress but this is the only thing I think would fit you; I got you a pair of leggings from Patty. I hope that this works until we get home and can figure out what you want to do._

_ ~Liz_

Staring down at the dress I groaned, okay maybe it wasn't that bad but I had enough dresses to last a lifetime. It was like a long shirt, it was actually soft, I pulled on the long sleeve dress enjoying the fact that my ass wasn't showing. I pulled on the leggings with a smile; this would look so good with my boots. I nearly went to get them when I remembered that they were at home with the notorious asshole. That thought effectively killed my good mood, with a sigh, I began folding Liz's pajamas, when I was done, and I set them on her bed.

Walking down the hall, I began regretting not being at school. Missing two days was a real pain, I really miss my boots, and I miss my books. I needed to go home tonight, staring at the clock, I figured I had a good 3 hours before Soul got home. Running to the guest room I grabbed the discarded note, reaching the kitchen I grabbed a pen.

_Liz, I'm going to head home. I will text you later and thank you for letting me spend the night. Oh and thank you for the beautiful dress, we will definitely need to get me some more. _

_ ~Maka_

Staring at the note, I decided it would have to do. I couldn't impose on them a second night and I wouldn't let Soul kick me out of my house.

* * *

Staring up at my apartment, I steeled myself and marched up the stairs. Time to face the music, I had to replace my stupid door, god what a dumbass, does he think doors grow on trees? I know I'll just take his. I giggled at the thought. Reaching the door I pulled out the hidden key, sticking my head in the door I listened for noise.

I was prepared to bolt if he rounded the corner; after a minute of silence; I pushed open the door and entered the house quietly. I knew Soul should be at school but that numbskull was notorious for ditching, tiptoeing through the apartment I quietly checked the couch, made sure the kitchen was empty, and no one was in the bathroom. I nearly sighed with relief until I remembered Soul's bedroom, grimacing I slunk towards his room praying that he wasn't there. Cracking the door slowly, I peeked into the room; my eyes roamed the room and the empty bed for life. I eventually decided it was empty and I pushed open the door.

Turning towards my splintered door, I groaned, that idiot really did a number on it. I looked at the carpet surrounding the destroyed door; all those splinters of wood were going to be a pain to clean up. I sighed as I went to gather supplies; I pulled the vacuum down the hall and had the tools tucked under my arm and I got to work.

Once I had my door off, I lugged it down the stairs, it was so awkward, and it was a real pain to put it into the dumpster. By the time it was in the metal container, I had 500 splinters and a couple gashes on my arms, damn. As I walked up the stairs I pulled out tiny pieces of wood cursing Soul and his idiocy, did he really have to destroy the door?

Huffing and groaning, I headed into the bathroom to rinse my now bloody arms; staring at my reflection, I noticed dark circles and a pale complexion. Great I looked like a friggin zombie and my dress had nearly a dozen holes. Silently cursing the albino I made my way to my closet, pulling off the dress and leggings and throwing them in the direction of my bed, as I examined my wounds. Staring into my full sized mirror, I noticed that I had splinters on my stomach, crap those would be a pain to get out. I should probably visit Nygus later. From the corner of my eye, I saw a shock of white, gasping while covering my practically naked body; I turned to see a sleeping Soul in my bed.

I quickly planted a hand over my mouth, I had to be quiet I don't know what I would do if he woke up and saw me in my underwear. Tiptoeing to my dresser, I contemplated what I was going to do if the albino scythe woke up. Maybe I could put the dress back on, oh shit; they were on the bed with Soul. I continued making my way to my dresser when I stepped on a chunk of wood. A startled gasp of pain escaped my mouth before I could stifle it. I heard the creak of bedsprings moving, shit!

Yay! Another chapter down! I hope this satisfies your How Cliché desires! I promise to update by next Monday. So now you should review, favorite, and follow! :D


	11. Miss Meister Whore Confessions

Hi there! Okay so this has come out way sooner than I thought it would, it's all thanks to you wonderful nagging reviewers. :D The other chapters will mostly likely not come as fast as this one or the last one but I will get them to you in a timely fashion, no more of this two week wait nonsense.

Disclaimer: I own Maka's new outfits, all the bad language, and all of Soul's evil fan girls but I don't own Soul Eater, sadly.

Shit, shit, shit, shit… I repeated, okay clothes, umm ok shit, how about a cloth, a book, anything dammit. I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to use my hands to search for a cover or to use them as a cover. Shit, what was he doing in my bed any ways?

"Mmm… Maka?" My insides literally froze, oh no, I watched the sleepy weapon, unblinking barely covering myself, when all of a sudden he turned on his side pulling my pillow closer.

I let out a breath, my stomach dropped and I felt like vomiting, that had been too close. Tiptoeing through my room, I silently thanked all the higher powers of the universe; I had to get out of my room quickly. When I reached the hall, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

Staring down I cursed, I was still without clothes, SHIT! I was such an idiot; clothes had been a mere feet away, I could have snuck them out of the room, groaning I smacked my upper forehead. What was I going to do now? All my dirty clothes, clean clothes, and towels were in that room, turning slowly I eyed Soul's room with bitter distaste. Was I desperate enough? Fuck, yes I was.

Grumbling I made my way into Soul's domain, I was such an idiot, finally reaching his closet I gasped. It was nearly empty! Did he ever do his laundry? Damn, reaching up I pulled down an oversized band shirt, pulling it over my head, I noticed that it was barely covering my ass. I needed shorts or something, walking over to his dresser pulling open random empty drawers, crap. He was such a dolt, pulling open the last drawer I nearly cried, it was his underwear drawer; he had a shirt and underwear clean, awesome. Sucking up my pride, I pulled on a pair of black cotton boxers.

The boxers hung loosely on my small hips; well at least I was covered. Now I could get my own clothes, smiling I made my out of Soul's room, when BAM!

I landed on my ass, I grunted in pain, looking up I saw the confused face of Soul.

"Christ, Maka when did you come home? And what the hell happened to your arms?" I automatically recoiled at his voice; I had been expecting shouting maybe I had been hoping he would shout. When he showed concern like this, it made hating him really hard.

"None of your business," I huffed pulling myself to my feet.

"Well is it any of my business as to why you are wearing my clothes?" Instantly I blushed, crap, I didn't know what to say.

"You know what, whatever, this is so uncool. I don't know what has gotten into you but you really need to pull yourself together." Soul scowled at me. With that he, left me gaping like a fish, I had to pull myself together. What the fuck? He was the lying, cheating bastard, how dare he tell me to pull myself together. He was the one who unglued me.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"You heard me Maka, pull yourself together. When you get all crazy like this, I can't keep up and it is uncool. I am your partner, you can talk to me."

I scoffed, "I can talk to a lying, cheating bastard? Didn't you say that cheating was uncool? Well I am about to tell you Soul Evans, that you are the most uncool guy I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

I stared Soul straight in the eyes watching his face contort into a mask of anger while he grinded in razor sharp teeth. I took pleasure in his anguish, knowing that I had hit his weak spots, being uncool and using his last name. I knew where his goat was and I was about to take that fucker for a ride.

Before I could spout, anymore-verbal abuse Soul had me backed up into the hall wall, "Like I said last time you accused me of cheating and jumping Blair in the bathtub, you are making false accusations and being completely insane. I thought we had grown up since then, I guess not."

He leaned forward his nose nearly brushing mine, "Alright let's hear it, what makes me the big bad wolf this time. Did I look at Tsubaki the wrong way? Did a girl in class cross my path or was I staring too long at Miss Marie when she taught class? Better yet, did I look at one of my fan letters too closely? Well come on Maka, which was it? How shall I atone for going out in public?"

By this time, Soul had me completely pinned, one arm was next to my hip while his other spread out above my head, his body gave me no room to move, and the smell of Soul was intoxicating. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. How could he be so cruel? Why didn't he just tell me I wasn't good enough? That I was going to be replaced.

Tears prickled at my eyes, no I would not cry! Turning my face away from Soul I fought for control over my overwhelmed emotions. I tried to push Soul away but it was no use, he wasn't budging, there would be no running this time. I refused to meet his gaze, so I turned my eyes to the floor, wishing it would swallow me up.

"Shit, Maka are you crying?" Soul asked gently placing his fingers under my chin, beckoning me to look him in the eyes. I pulled away from the touch, as if it burned.

"No." I whispered. I couldn't get my voice above the tiny octave.

"Maka, look at me."Again, he tried to get me to look into his eyes.

"No, leave me alone."

He brought his face close to mine, "Talk to me." He whispered, he lips grazing my check, sending an electric wave of heat down my spine.

"Go talk to that whore you were kissing in the field."

"What?" He asked, jerking back as if I had struck him, at last a guilty reaction.

"You heard me, Miss Meister whore. I don't know what her name is but you know whom I am talking about, you were with her at the back of the field." Staring at Soul's face I watched for guilt, a snarky response, anything but all I got was confusion.

"Again an accusation, in which I have no idea what you are talking about," Soul said finally releasing me from the wall.

"Don't give me that shit, I saw you! She frigging leaned in and kissed you, you didn't move or push her away. You let her kiss you! You were kissing her!"

Soul started chuckling, shaking his head as if he was dealing with a disobedient child that was more annoying than anything else was.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" I screamed, balling my fists.

"Maka… shut up. I didn't kiss anyone and obviously you weren't watching." In an instant, I was pinned against the wall again. "She kissed my fucking check, I told her that I wasn't available and that I had a girlfriend. That kiss on the check was a last ditch effort to get into my pants."

"You're lying…" I hissed there was no way that, that whore would only kiss his check.

"Actually I'm not, you can ask BlackStar. He showed up right before she kissed me. He had laughed at her and told her that she wasn't distinguished enough to sleep with his most loyal disciple, whatever that means," he said shaking his head.

"If you don't believe me ask Tsubaki, that little idiot is a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them."

I gazed at him, cursing the infernal hope that began blossoming in my bleeding heart.

"You know what is the worst part of this whole thing is?" Soul asked gazing down at me with sad eyes.

Unable to speak I shook my head, my throat felt like it had closed up, and my lungs had decided they were no longer going to function.

"That you didn't trust me; I thought I had earned that." Soul finally pushed away from the wall pulling the phone out of his pocket. "Here call him," and with that he walked to the couch.

Standing in the hall, tears prickled my eyes and my hand shook holding the phone, had I really assumed everything? I was the worst partner in the whole world. I leaned against the wall for support, had I destroyed everything, I knew Soul wasn't a liar but I had assumed any ways. Squeezing my eyes shut, I fought off the tears threatening to spill over. I took a stumbling step towards Soul, wanting to apologize, wanting to redo these last few days, wanting him to know that I trusted him with my life and losing that for even a second had been the worst thing in the world.

Stumbling towards the couch, fighting tears and gravity, I tried to make it to Soul. Maneuvering around the couch until I was kneeling in front of him, I finally let the tears go. It was a losing battle, staring at his eyes; I dropped the phone into his lap.

"Soul…"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

DUH, DUH, DUH a cliffhanger! What a terrible and mean writer I am. Now guy's we are standing at a cross road; one way leads to Soul's forgiveness and maybe some kissing or the other way leads to an extension of Maka's pain and suffering! Which one? Just know that I plan on making Soul forgive her, so don't worry but it will be up to you if he forgives her quickly or not. In addition, if no one replies I will simply choose. So yah have a wonderful day and I hope to hear from you. Now review, favorite, and follow! :D


	12. I Hate Wood

Hey, guys' I am sorry! I am a terrible person who is too friggin busy for her own good. At least it hasn't been 2 weeks; all right, this was a long time sorry. In addition, I got your reviews and I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys are amazing and we finally reached 25,000 words. This is my longest story ever, happy dance, now onwards to the story, whoo!

Disclaimer: I own the tears, attitude, cussing, and odd circumstances, just not Soul Eater! TT_TT

My breath caught in my throat, I fidgeted with the hem of Soul's too long shirt, and avoided any contact with the scorned weapon.

"Whatever Maka, I'm cool enough to let this whole thing go," Soul muttered. His voice was like a magnet, pulling me into his unforgiving expression. Soul was terrible at communication; our fights were always too loud or too quiet.

"Excuse me," he said pushing past my kneeling form. I froze, unable to speak or move this was what I had expected, for him to scorn me and turn me away. I was an untrusting bitch; I didn't even give him a chance to speak. In the distance, I heard the click of Soul's lock, and my stomach dove. He never locked his door; I was the moody teen, not him. He would get lost in his music but he never physically barred me out.

Staring down at my empty hands, I wondered why I wasn't crying, why I wasn't begging him to come back so I could make it up to him. I just sat there numb; hours, minutes, days could have passed but I felt nothing but an empty hole where my soul used to be. Eventually deciding that I should move or at least get out of Soul's clothes, I couldn't bare the smell of him any longer. My legs wobbled as I stood, I had been sitting on them, for what seems like forever, and now they were asleep. Crap, I stood next to the couch, leaning on it for support, and waited for the inevitable pins and needles. I was such an idiot.

Normally, I would call Soul to help me to bed but tonight I would have to get there myself. I waited for the water works, for the now all too familiar burn of emerging tears, and still nothing. Once my legs had woken up, I made my way down the hall quietly. Walking into my room, I cringed as I stepped on slivers of wood. Shit, I would have to clean this up. Looking down at the floor, forlornly I decided against the extra work.

Making my way to my dresser I pulled open my pajama drawer with a sigh; and another sigh escaped my lips when I realized that my drawer was empty. Fuck, today was laundry day. No wonder Soul didn't have any clothes, walking over to my dirty laundry basket I pulled out a pair of sweats that I had worn one time and a fresh tank top from my drawer. Pulling off Soul's clothes, I nearly cried with relief when the familiar scent of softener filled my nose. No more Soul or his intoxicating smell, tiptoeing out of the room I set the neatly folded clothes in front of his door.

Staring at the barring wood, I fought the urge to knock, eventually pulling my arms to my side I walked back to my room and pretended that it would all be better in the morning.

* * *

Yawning, I stared at the offensive clock that dared pull me from my brief respite from reality. Well time to wake up Soul… my heart stopped, oh yah. We weren't talking, was he even going to school? I know I skipped the last two days but what he had been doing was a mystery to me. Eh, knowing him he probably ditched. I had to force him to go half the time anyways. Groaning, I pulled myself out of my comforting bed. Shit, maybe I didn't need to go to school today, no, no, I absolutely had to go there was no way I was falling behind Ox. Throwing back the blankets, I braced myself for the day, taking a step out of bed I nearly cried. I really didn't want to get up, moaning curses and silently praying that a black hole had eaten the DWMA while I was sleeping. I took small steps to the hall wishing that I could crawl up into a ball and die; FUCK!

I nearly fell over when I felt a stab of pain travel up my foot, shit ass fuck, this day was starting terribly. Groaning I hopped to the bathroom in search of antiseptic and bandages, I really hate wood, this was all Soul's fault; shit, that made my already bad mood worse because I knew it wasn't true. It was my fault, I had assumed, picked fights and now I was dealing with the consequences. Whether they are no door, pieces of wood lodged in my body, or a weapon that won't talk to me; I deserved it.

I had really messed up this time, entering the bathroom I pulled open the medicine cabinet, praying that we weren't out of antiseptic again; we went through that stuff way too quickly, maybe we should buy a jug from Sam's Club next time. Aha! Here it is, pulling out the tiny brown bottle and a wad of gauze, I went upon the gruesome task of dislodging splintered wood from my tender flesh. There was no way we were going to make it on time, oh well. I had things I needed to do anyways, I had missed more school than this before, and to be honest I didn't want to wake Soul. When all the tiny pieces of wood were out of the wound, I set upon removing the easy to get splinters from my stomach and my arms. Man, I had really done a number on myself.

Using the counter, as a support I began a wobble/hop to my bed, there was no way I was facing the world just yet. Once I had reached the sanctuary of my room, I flopped on the bed with a groan and a sigh of relief. Yep there was no way I could have gone to school today.

* * *

Peeking open my eye I stifled a groan at the ray of light that was peeking in through my haphazardly shut curtains, why was I awake?

"Finally," I heard a gruff, all too familiar voice mutter.

"Soul?" I said covering my eyes to look up.

"I thought you were dead for a while there, also why is there blood in the hallway?" Soul quirked his eyebrow in confusion and I felt the bitter sting of sadness. What was going on? Why were we talking so normally?

"Ugh, I got some wood jammed in my foot; sorry I was just too tired to clean it up."

"Well did you get the wood out of your foot?" Soul said lifting the blanket.

"Yes, I used tweezers and bandaged it."I nearly gasped when he grabbed my ankle for inspection, I don't know why; we always cleaned each other's wounds. Touching was a part of the partnership, you got used to the person because they were the one that would give up their life for yours.

This time the touch felt less loving, less caring and more calculated and analyzing, kind of like going to Stein for medical help. It wasn't bad but it didn't hold the familiar scolding, loving nature of a parent or friend.

"Geez, fat ankles, could you have gotten any more in your foot if you tried," Soul sarcastically chuckled. I nearly recoiled at the fat ankles; the name-calling had stopped years ago. It was like a slap to the face; I had thought we had gotten to a place where we no longer needed the name-calling.

"Uhhh… I don't know." I replied feeling lame. Soul's expression darkened visibly and he released my ankle.

"Well we have to get you a new door, we don't have any laundry, and I personally don't want any more splinters so we should clean up."

"You know what, it's fine, and if you go get a door I will do the cleaning." I said with a small smile.

"Cool," Soul muttered and made his way to the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. When I heard the front door shut, I slowly climbed out of bed.

This was terrible, it was worse than when we had just moved in together, at least then, we were talking and arguing but now, we seemed to have fallen into silence. This was not good, shit. Limping over to the vacuum, I cursed my ill luck, shoving those thoughts aside I jammed the plug into the nearest wall socket and set to work.

* * *

When all the offensive wood was gone, I limped to Soul's bedroom with an empty laundry basket in hand, pushing open the door. I paused, was Soul okay with me in here?

Grumbling to myself I stood in the doorway awkwardly, this is stupid. I told him that I would do the laundry he had to have known I was going to come in here. Limping in the room, I began throwing all the discarded articles into the empty basket.

"What the fuck," I heard a male voice snarl, fuck, jumping around I landed on my feet prepared for a fight when I saw Soul. What the… oh my god my frigging foot.

I feel backwards from the pain, shit I ripped whatever scab had begun to form.

"What are doing in my room?" Soul scathed.

Grabbing my foot I stared up in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? I told you I was doing laundry."

"I don't see a laundry machine in here."

"Yah but you see a mountain of clothing, correct." I winced as I watched the mostly clean bandage turn red, yes definitely tore it.

"It's not like you put your clothes in a basket I could grab, so I was collecting them for you. Shit, I had no idea you didn't want me in your room," I said using his bed to try standing. My foot was killing me.

"Now if you'll excuse me I am going to deal with my foot, why don't you finish collecting whatever you want me to clean," I scowled pushing past the weapon.

I felt hands around my waist, "Come here." The hands then moved to place me in bridal position and we made our way to the bathroom.

"I'm fine Soul. Put me down." I squirmed and tried to release myself from his vice like grip. "I'm sorry I went into your room. It was inconsiderate, now put me down, and get your laundry so I can do it."

"There is no way you are carrying laundry up and down the stairs. And hold still Maka," Soul said pulling me closer to his chest.

"Seriously Soul, I am fine." I still tried to pull away from the pushy weapon.

"Maka, shut up." Soul said pulling open the medicine cabinet as he put me on the counter. Before I could make an escape, I was back in his arms again and somehow holding the antiseptic and fresh roll of gauze.

I grumbled and muttered silent curses as we made our way to the couch, I didn't want to be held. Why didn't he just go get his clothes and leave me alone? In addition, where the hell was the new door?

Suddenly I was dumped on the couch; a gasp of surprise escaped my lips, what the hell? Why was he always dropping me? Well at least this time it wasn't on the hard ground or a pile of garbage, but he was really undependable with putting me down.

Before I could say a word Soul had my ankle in his lap, He was pulling off my poorly wrapped ankle gently, however his touch this time felt right, no longer unfeeling, or rough, it was my Soul. The one I gave my soul and heart to.

"You don't have to help me; I can wrap my own bandage."

"Shut up Maka."

Huffing, I leaned back into the couch. We sat in silence as Soul wiped and cleaned my now bloody injury. "You didn't get all the wood out." Soul scowled as he inspected the wound.

Shit, no wonder it still hurt like a bitch, "Yah well I really wasn't awake this morning." I shrugged, "I'll dig it out with some tweezers later." I expected Soul to continue cleaning the wound but he dropped my foot unexpectedly.

I stared as he made his way to the back rooms, probably his bedroom; I guess he was done dealing with me. I sat up and pulled my foot closer to my face, yup there was definitely some splinters left. Well, I might as well get them out now. I used the couch to pull myself to my single working foot, I hope I don't bleed all over the floor I thought when suddenly a hand pushed me back onto the couch.

"Where do you think you are going?" Soul scowled at me.

"Ugh well I was going to grab the tweezers."

"No need, I got them." Soul said holding up the little metal prongs. I crossed my arms and stared, what was he playing at, was he angry with me or not?

We went back to silence as Soul picked tiny pieces of splintered wood, "I'm sorry," his words were half-muttered, half-whispered. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated not looking up. "It's my fault that you're hurt."

I huffed in annoyance, "No it's not. It's mine I provoked you and I should have cleaned it up last night. I was just too damn lazy. This is all my fault, I was stupid, and I clumped you with my father again." I was staring off in the distance.

"I was a real bitch." I said with a frown. "I guess I just never learn."

We sat in silence as we shuffled through our thoughts. Regrets were probably running through his head, he probably wished that we had never become partners and that he would have gotten someone cooler. I felt him tie the gauze off and set the bottle to his right. I hope that he would just leave now; I almost looked at him when he made no move to leave.

"Yah you're an idiot but you're my idiot." Soul said flatly pulling me out of my thoughts, and then grabbing my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You are right; it wasn't cool of me to let the girl kiss me. I figured that what the hell let the girl get off this field without crying." Soul huffed. "I was in a good mood so I decided that I wouldn't completely ruin someone else's day."

"In fact, I was going to tell you when you came at me like the bat from hell," Soul said giving me a menacing look. Frowning, I pulled my chin out of his hand.

"Yah I get it. I am stupid, I assume shit, and I have tiny tits. I've heard it all before." I stated staring back at the empty wall.

"Well the first two are true but I'm going to have to disagree about the third one." I felt Soul's arm wrap around my waist, I turned to face him with confusion written all over my face.

Soul's face was inches from mine, I could smell his toothpaste, his shampoo, and… I gulped.

"But you do have fat ankles," he whispered with a chuckle before I pushed him away.

"Shut up Soul, you're just lucky I don't have a book." I huffed as I sat back; Soul got up off the floor and sat next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence, I don't know if it was our most graceful make up but we had reached a truce. I felt Soul wrap his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder with a sigh, god we were insane.

GUYS' THEY MADE UP! I don't know how or what just happened but it happened. This chapter started out so angsty and shit I was a little worried that I failed you. Sorry no kisses, I was about to but then it didn't happen. It just didn't seem appropriate somehow. Oh well, Yay they aren't fighting anymore. Now review, favorite, and follow! WHOO!


	13. Crab Cheese Wontons

Guys' I am so sorry I am a terrible person; however, I have an excuse this time! I was ill, like not moving, not eating, sick so yah. Yah I know it is a terrible excuse but it is all I got. Moreover, you vultures are asking for some kissing action. *drops head* Guys I am terrible at this shit, yes I have no excuse I am 18 but really I have no experience writing or acting. However, it is Thanksgiving (or the day after -_-) and I love all of you from the bottom of my heart so I will give it a go. In addition, if you are feeling generous or bored you should read my sister's stories. She doesn't do anime but her stories are really are good! So if you want, go read her stuff and review! :D Her name is Madison Salvatore!

Disclaimer: I own sloppy kisses, delivery services, declarations of love, crab cheese wontons and yah that's about it. Soul Eater still isn't mine but you all know what to buy me for Christmas! *wink wink*

Oh and sorry, about the last chapter, it was very bipolar; I'm going blame it on Maka's hormonal tendencies. Those Maka chops don't just come from nowhere ya know. :D

* * *

I felt my eyes flutter shut, damn there was no way I was tired again, my brain fought for consciousness and my body fought for sleep. After the war had waged for a good thirty seconds my body came out victorious. My head slumped to Soul's broad shoulder and I was fast asleep.

In the distance, I heard Soul's voice, felt my body lifted and I could have sworn that it felt like I was speaking, but there was no way anything was coming out. I felt Soul's calloused hand brush back my bangs and kiss my head gently, I fought to open my weary eyes, but they felt like lead. When my back hit the comfort of my bed, I felt the wave of sleep pull me under again. I guess I had to remember this for the next time I tuck Soul into bed, my murky mind thought before everything became black.

* * *

Sitting up with a start, I scanned the darkness, searching for the invisible enemy that had haunted my dream, groaning I wiped my sweaty forehead and gently fell back into my pillow. Crap! I hated bad dreams, sniffing the air I noticed the distinct smell of burnt fish, fuck, Blair must have tried cooking again. Groaning I started getting out of bed when I felt the tight pinch of pain. I gingerly placed the wounded appendage on the floor, resting most of the weight on my good foot. Limping down the hall I heard Soul shouting down the hall; "YOU DAMN CAT! YOU'RE STINKING UP THE HOUSE!"

Unable to contain my grin I made my way forward, which is when the wave of smell hit me in the face; Turning I gagged into my hand.

"Oh, Maka you're awake!" Blair cheered as she flipped a blackened piece of fish.

"She was probably gagging in her sleep." Soul grumbled under his breath. In the flash of an eye, a piece of fish went flying into Soul's moving mouth.

Spitting and chocking Soul dislodged the foul piece of fish, "What the fuck! You did this last time, are you trying to kill me? I nearly choked you stupid cat." Soul yelled throwing the fish at Blair.

"Oh be quiet Soul, you know you love my cooking." Blair smirked.

"Umm… gee Blair don't you have to work soon?" I silently hoped.

Blair whipped her head towards our wall clock, "Shit," she grumbled.

"I have to go kiddies," Blair smiled as she transformed to her human self. She pulled Soul into a killer hug; I was grateful to say that Soul was too tall to for her boob-filled hugs any longer. I watched Soul's face and marveled at the fact that he did not get a nosebleed. In fact, thinking about it the last time I had seen Soul get a nosebleed was after I had worn that stupid Maid outfit.

Blair running out the door interrupted my thoughts, I sighed with relief at the gust of fresh air and the fact that she was gone.

"We really need to kick her out of here," Soul grumbled.

"Yeah you've been saying that for what, five years," I smirked at Soul.

"Whatever," Soul grumbled.

Turning back to the smoke filled kitchen, I let out a sigh of defeat, "Hey Soul, do you want to order Chinese tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Soul cheered.

"Alright I am going to clean this mess why don't you go order?" I groaned as I turned back to the mess.

Grabbing the plate of steaming fish, I fought down a gag, how could she eat this? I know she's a cat but she ate human food. Grumbling I dumped the plate in the near over flowing garbage. Setting the greasy plate in the sink, I set to work tying off the too full bag, opening windows, and dragging the fan from my room.

"Soul, take down the garbage will yah?" I shouted over my shoulder. I heard an affirmative grumble. Scrubbing the pan and plates vigorously, I silently vowed to myself that I would never buy fish again. There was no way that this would happen again.

My mind was racing with endless thoughts, as I cleaned, nothing cohesive or solid just mindless fluff, I continued my work, staring off into space, I didn't notice Soul come up behind me, "You wanted those crab cheese wontons right?" Soul whispered in my ear. Tingles of heat, fear, and anticipation ran over my skin.

"Soul, dammit, you scared me." I groaned, flicking drops of water at the still too close weapon.

Soul snickered and smiled his wide grin, my heart nearly stopped.

"I love you," slipped out of my mouth as his grin turned my insides to mush.

The grin slipped into an expression of confusion.

Shit! Think quickly, "Umm… I mean I love your smile, you should smile more often." My face lit up like a Christmas tree at my lame back track! Fuck! Turning my gaze to the empty wall, I fought for control over my blazing skin.

"Maka," Soul whispered as his cool hand rested against my burning cheek; however, that did nothing to soothe the burn of humiliation, if anything it made it worse, now he knew, I was blushing like a lying fool.

"Maka," he repeated as he gently pulled my face towards him.

I begrudgingly pulled my eyes off the kitchen wall, meeting crimson. I held my breath waiting for the snide comment, the taunting laugh, or worst of all the reluctant I just don't like you like that.

However, his eyes read something very different then my fears, if anything they read love and cherishment, I nearly got lost in his expressive eyes.

My breath started coming out in little pants; I fought for control over my hectic gasps, when Soul started leaning in. I swear my eyes had never been so wide and my lips trembled with the distant memory of the last time.

Our lips clashed with a jolt of electricity, the delicious taste of Soul filled my senses as I felt Soul angle my back against the counter. Gasping I felt his teeth graze my lips causing me to groan, opening my mouth slightly I felt his tongue push against mine. I nearly froze; the presence of the warm appendage was overwhelming thankfully, my instinct took over. My hands that had once hung limp at my sides had worked their way up Soul's neck running through his fluffy white locks and played with the fine hair at the base of his neck. Our tongues continued their dance, I was drowning in the taste, touch, and feel of Soul; he was everywhere.

I tugged his hair pulling him closer, relishing in the fact that I was in Soul's arms; eventually we had to come up for air, but that didn't stop Soul from his rampage. Tiny kisses decorated my chin before he made his way down my neck and along my collarbones. Panting I revealed in the little nips and licks, that caused my breath to hitch and goose bumps to cover my body.

Shivering I felt Soul bite down on the junction between my neck and shoulder, a moan of pleasure escaped my panting mouth. I uneasily stood with my hands intertwined in his thick hair, when he licked my new wound I nearly collapsed with pleasure. I fought for control over my wobbly knees and pulled Soul's face back to mine when he had finished his attack on my neck. Pulling his lips back to mine, I stuck my tongue into his mouth; it soon became a battle of dominance, and when he came out victorious, I didn't mind.

Deepening the kiss, I swirled my tongue clumsily, I had no idea what I was doing, but this felt right. Lifting my knee, I wrapped it around Souls waist and relied on him to hold me up. I felt Soul's hand gently push up under my tank top, as his lips made their way down the other side of my exposed neck. Long fingers played with the edge of the bra I had forgotten to take off after I had changed into pajamas. Groaning I pulled myself up on to the counter that had previously been stabbing me in the lower back.

Knock, Knock…

We froze in our tracks, Soul's tongue rested against my neck and his hand was still up my shirt. His hair had somehow transformed from its styled messy perfection to bed head to the extreme!

"Soul, get the door," I gasped as I pulled down my shirt and tried to calm Soul's crazy hair, Soul sent me his signature smirk before planting a tiny kiss on my lips.

I felt a goofy grin spread across my face, Soul smirked one more time and made his way to the door.

"Hey," Soul answered easily.

They exchanged pleasantries and Soul gave a way too big tip but it didn't matter, I was floating on cloud nine. Soul set the bag of food on the table, giving me an easy smile. I continued to sit on the plastic counter, grasping for any intelligent brain control.

"Come here," Soul, said sliding between my legs. He pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless, "aren't you hungry?"

Before I could reply my body spoke for me, my stomach growled at the smell of deep fried rice and wontons, chuckling Soul pulled me into his arms carrying me to the couch. I felt kind of like a rag doll, very loved and incapable of movement. I heard Soul, scavenge for forks and plates. I finally got me footing and went to help the clueless weapon.

I pulled open the bag, salivating at the scent of Chinese, this is by far my favorite fast food ever, I pulled out little white containers, packaged fortune cookies, and my bag of crab cheese wontons. Grinning I carried all the food to our little table in the front room. Soul eventually emerged from the kitchen with pops, plates, and forks. Sitting down he pulled me in for another kiss, damn, we seemed insatiable.

Taking a big bite of food, I realized that I really didn't care!

GUYS' I WROTE YOU A KISS! I AM SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! HOWEVER, RELISH IN THE FACT THAT YOU GOT A KISS! Okay I'm done shouting but seriously, here you go you monsters. Now because you love me and appreciate my suffering through this chapter go review! :D I deserved it! Also favorite and follow if you haven't already. OKAY BYE! I WILL UPDATE SOONER I PROMISE!


	14. Hickeys Part 1

Hello! I guess this is just going to be my regular updating period, I have no excuses just the fact that I have to work. I usually drop dead at like 10, so I have officially became an old person, early to bed early to rise… *drops heads* I have become a loser. All right I'm really sorry, but really it isn't my fault my best friend who went away for college is talking to me again and my stupid sister makes me do things and… and yah there is no excuse, I promise will work on my timeliness. Oh and it came to my attention that the kiss scene was somewhat intense. I don't think it warrants an M rating but all the kisses will probably be that way. No sex but I liked the whole feel of that kiss so any future make out kissing scene thingies will be probably be similar. If you think, I should up the rating, let me know. Now without further ado the next chapter, dun, dun, dunnnnn!

Disclaimer: I own meister whores, wounded feet, love bites, jealousy, and all that jazz but no Soul Eater, but maybe that's for the best. T-T

* * *

Staring at the cracked ceiling I pulled my blanket closer to my chin, a singular thought continued to race through my sleep-deprived mind, I had kissed Soul. Not a little peck either it had been a mind-blowing sloppy kiss. I immediately grimaced. What if I had sucked? Rolling on my side, I thought back to the kiss and shivered I had imagined those teeth at least a million times and this had gone above and beyond any expectation, it had made my view on spit change. A stupid grin spread across my face, what did that even mean. How could my view on spit change?

Suddenly the room felt hot, grunting I pulled a leg free from the confines of the now too heavy blanket and hooked it over the material. Slamming my eyes shut I willed my brain to stop thinking, to stop picturing Soul nipping on my neck, on my lips, with an aggravated moan I threw open my eyes. I was never going to sleep.

Throwing my legs over the side of bed, I cradled my spinning head in the palms of my hands. I had told Soul that I loved him. Not that I had a crush, that I maybe liked him, that I thought of him as more of a partner, nope I had swan dived off a friggin cliff. Groaning I stood, this was getting me nowhere. I informed my sleepy brain that I was going to get a glass of water and then I was going to bed, end of fucking story.

Shuffling down the hall I ignored the pain that traveled up my leg with every step, I trailed my hand along the wall, the thought of turning on a light flitted through my mind but I quickly dismissed the thought.

Reaching the kitchen cabinet, I groped for a plastic glass. In my efforts, I hit a pair of glass cups together with a loud clink. I froze, shit, I had to be quieter, or I risked waking Soul. When I was sure that I was in the clear, I returned to my search. Moments later, I finally grabbed a stupid cup.

Making my back down the hall, I ducked into the bathroom making sure I cracked the door before turning on the lights. Blinking my tired eyes I adjusted to the too bright bulbs, eventually my sight returned. Staring into the mirror, I took in my haggard appearance. My lip pulled in to a sneer, god I looked awful I would definitely have to take a shower in the morning. Pulling my eyes away from the horror that was my face, I began to fill my glass.

When I was about to leave I noticed from the corner of my peripheral vision that there was something on my neck. Unable to ignore the splash of color I made my way closer to the mirror. Staring in the mirror, my brain froze.

I had a hickey! A fucking hickey, my glass dropped with a splash as I leaned in closer. I saw two angry looking sets of teeth marks and a whole lot of red. Dropping my head I cursed Soul, what the fuck was I going to do?

I didn't have any make up, it was fucking August, and it was two in the morning; there was absolutely nothing I could do. Staring at the puddle of water on the floor, I decided that I really wasn't thirsty. Flicking the light off, I shuffled back to bed hoping that the world would end tonight.

As I passed Souls door I considered paying the idiot weapon a visit, a huge yawn pulled me from my murderous thoughts, maybe in the morning.

* * *

The shriek of my alarm pulled me from my dreams with a start. Sitting up in bed I cursed, I really didn't want to go to school. However, I had missed three days so I couldn't possibly miss more. I mentally willed myself off the comfort of my bed. I guess my legs were ignoring me because they wouldn't move. Sighing I threw off the blanket, the cold air caused a shiver to race up my body, that got my legs moving.

Limping down the hall, I paused at Soul's door. What were we going to tell people? Last, they had heard we were going insane, shit; Liz is going to be pissed. Leaning against the door, I willed the world away.

Suddenly the world tipped, I fell forward into a very solid, warm chest.

"Well good morning," I heard Soul's sleepy voice chuckle.

Staring up I watched him smile as he held me in his arms, suddenly today didn't seem so bad.

"Hey Soul," I started as I tried to pull out of his embrace. The clash of lips stopped my train of thought and movement. I made to resist but eventually gave up and began pressing into the kiss. I sighed contently; this was a great way to start the morning. Before the kiss could deepen, Soul chuckled and detached himself from my clinging grip.

I leaned against the doorframe and smiled, I watched Soul walk to the bathroom and throw me another charming smirk. Once he had left the room, my mind cleared, dammit. We had to talk. Knocking on the door, I shouted to Soul to hurry up and that we had to talk. On the other side of the door, I heard an affirmative grunt.

Marching to my closet I began wondering what the hell I was going to wear, I looked in the full body mirror and groaned at the sight of the red splotches decorating my neck. Shit, I had completely forgotten about the offensive marks. Groaning I turned to my closet with desperation and anger, what the hell was that idiot thinking?

Pulling my phone off the charger, I prayed that today's forecast would be rain. Pulling open the damn weather app, I nearly screamed when I saw the stupid sun and the big 76˚F. Shit, I couldn't wear a sweater, I guess I could wear a stupid scarf but that would just be a sign that I was hiding something, if I still had my damn button up shirts this wouldn't be a problem but my closet now consisted of tank tops and t-shirts. Throwing my hands up, I flopped on the bed with a cry of anger.

"Is something the matter," I heard Soul snicker in my empty doorway.

"Yes there is, you moronic idiot, why the hell did you bite me? " I moaned.

"I don't know. Heat of the moment," He continued to snicker.

"Well now I have these," I moaned stretching my neck. "How am I supposed to hide them?"

"Don't." Soul laughed.

"Soul, you idiot, what if my father hears?"

"That moron won't do anything but cry about his little girl growing up."

Those words didn't exactly make me feel better; I could just imagine him grabbing me in the hall, while I drowned in his tears.

I moaned in response, oh that reminded me… school. What are we going to do?

"Hey Soul, what are we telling people?" I pulled my head off the bed to peer at the albino.

"I don't know," Soul, said scratching the back of his head. "Last time I saw everyone, Patty and Liz went ape shit on me and so did BlackStar for that matter."

I groaned that's what I had thought happened.

"We could just not tell them, I guess." He frowned.

"Wait… you want to keep us a secret?" I frowned.

"Well we don't have a whole lot of options since you went nuts, which was really uncool." Soul scowled.

I dropped my head on the bed with an oof, "Alright we keep it a secret for now, but later we tell everyone. Okay?"

Suddenly Soul was behind me flipping me over to face him.

"I wanted to tell them on the field that day so don't go off on your 'all men are pigs' rant. Okay?" Soul said peering down at me with his intense red eyes.

"I wasn't going to do that," I huffed looking away.

"Whatever you say, now get dressed." Soul said giving me a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

* * *

I stiffly pulled the hoodie higher on my shoulder; I swear every set of eyes were following me and staring at my neck. Lowering my head I made my way down the crowded hall, I know that Soul was trailing me but that didn't make it any better. I was a freak with a bruise the size of a goofball on my neck, ugh.

When the crowd had cleared enough to let Soul stand next to me, I leaned over and whispered, "Is everyone staring at my neck?"

Soul threw back his head and chortled. "No one is looking," he said ruffling my hair.

Scowling I turned away from the stupid weapon. "Go to class, I have to visit Nygus." I said still scowling.

"That's cool, I will just go with you," Soul smirked. Sighing I turned and made my way to the medical hall.

"So why are you seeing Nygus." Soul probed after a minute of silence.

Sighing, I stared at my lame foot, "It's my damned foot, visiting her will be the only way I get out of gym."

"Good idea. I was wondering how you were going to get out of the group shower." Soul smirked.

"Well not only that but there is no way I can run with that damn wound. I swear I feel the scab breaking with every step." I winced.

"That's kind of gross Maka," Soul grimaced at me.

"Yah whatever, don't be a baby Soul."

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WRITERS BLOCK THIS IS SO SHORT! I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to get you guys a chapter on Thursday and it is frigging Saturday! I am a failure! I don't know what is wrong with me. I didn't get anything that I wanted written done and I pretty much failed at Soul! BLAH! *Takes a deep breath* Alright I am going to put this god-awful chapter up and work on the next one tomorrow. That way I will just be done with it. Now I know that this chapter doesn't warrant any reviews but hey if you are feeling generous, go for it. I will see you either tomorrow or Monday at the latest, I promise! Now I am just going to die in a hole. Bye! T-T


	15. Hickeys Part 2

Okay well it is midnight; I can't really sleep so I decided to write. I decided to bludgeon my old lady self into submission cause really you guys deserve better than last chapter. I love you guys *happy tears* you make me want to write all my badly written kiss scenes, try to figure out all the dumb shit that Maka's mood swings caused, and try to write from a way cooler guy's thoughts. Man, I really dug a big hole for myself when Maka decided to go all ape shit, I think I was going to end the story at the confession but it just doesn't feel right. I have to finish this thing, even if it kills me. In addition, I feel that Soul is kind of being OOC which I am really sorry. Let's all pretend that Soul grew up and has a romantic bone in his body. I could see it happening and there are tons of stuff in the manga and anime to support… yah I'm rambling. :D Alright that's all, sorry about the long author's notes but this was the dumb shit that has been holding back my writing. I promise to improve I have a plan! ;D

Disclaimer: I own stuff that wouldn't normally happen in the manga and anime.

* * *

Staring at the florescent light, I let out a sigh. I still had no idea what I was going to say to Liz. I really wish I hadn't run to her now. I mean Tsubaki would have been just as good; in fact, she probably would have been the better choice. She didn't go all former street punk on your ass when you pissed her off.

I banged my head on the wall in frustration. I was an idiot, if I have learned anything from this ordeal, it was to open my ears and shut my big mouth.

Staring out the window I bowed my head in shame, how could that have happened? Really, you would think by now I would have learned to trust my partner. Turning my head, I met Soul's confused expression. I was about to voice my thoughts when the door burst open.

"Where is my Maka? Don't worry my darling angel, Papa's here." I watched Soul's expression change from confusion to sadistic glee, what a horrible boyfriend.

Standing up I made my way to the door, "Papa, I'm fi…"

The sudden lack of oxygen cut me off as a familiar red head had me in a bear hug, "Where have you been? Are you sick? I heard you weren't at school, did that octopus head get you sick. Don't you worry Maka you can move in with me! I will never get my darling Maka sick…" I interrupted him with a Maka-Chop to the head.

"Shut up, I'm not sick… anymore. Soul didn't get me sick, he actually took care of me, and I am never moving in with you."

"MAKAAA, PAPA LOVES YOU!" He sobbed as he pulled me back into a hug. I struggled against his grip, god could he be any more embarrassing.

I continued to pull out of wet embrace, I heard Soul snicker behind me. Turning my head, I sent him a death glare and mental warning that he would be receiving a Maka-Chop as soon as I was free. How was I supposed to know that my father would decide to look up at that exact moment as I exposed neck?

What happened next is mystery to me. Suddenly I was on my ass; Soul was fighting for his life, and my father had the most serious look on his face. Fuck.

* * *

The image of my father trying to destroy Soul replayed in my mind over and over again… I am cursed I tell you. Letting out I sigh, I flicked the already badly bent slip of paper.

Now Soul was off to god knows where with my insane father, I grimaced remembering his face. I've seen my father that pissed maybe twice. Groaning I ran a shaky hand through my hair today was awful.

As I walked down the hall, I began to imagine my conversation with Liz. What the fuck was I going to say? I could imagine in now, "Haha sorry Liz, forget everything I complained about Soul, he really didn't do anything I was just being a hormonal whiny bitch. Yeah I know I showed up at your house mentally and physically exhausted, crying, and moaning like a baby, but trust me Soul is a good guy."

I smacked my forehead, what a mess. Down the empty hall, I heard a… laugh I guess. It sounded like a donkey braying, I grimaced at the noise. Suddenly my stupid giggle and occasional snort were adorable. Inching down the hall, I searched for the noise. Peering around the corner, I saw a group of girls; they were all loudly laughing and being stupid. I was about to leave when I heard my weapon's name, that caught my attention, were they some of those stupid admirers.

Inching my way closer I caught sight of Miss Meister whore. God, was she the one that sounded like a donkey? Another round of laughter made its way through the group and yes, she was the donkey, I cringed, at least she was pretty.

I listened to their mindless drone about his sculpted abs, imagining his lips, how absolutely thrilling it must be to kiss him with those teeth, blah, blah, and blah. This conversation was pointless, I was about to leave when I heard Meister claim that she had kissed him. Immediately my ears perked at that little piece of info, I knew she was lying but it would be interesting to see her point of view.

"Yah it wasn't a real kiss or anything just a peck but he is totally in to me." She smirked as she puckered her lips applying a fresh coat of sparkly goop.

I scoffed, this girl was delusional "He said he was already dating someone but I could tell he was interested. It's probably that flat chest, no talent what's her face with the kiddy hair." She smirked snapping her compact closed.

"If it is that no talent freak, I'll have him no time." She smirked at her friends.

I swear steam was rising out of my ears; my hand itched to smash her head in with the nearest book or show her just how untalented I was a scythe. At least I didn't sound like a dying donkey every time I laughed.

I watched them walk away trying to control my murderous urges, "Well it turns out that, that hunk of a death scythe has detention with Spirit. Guess I'm going to have to get detention," I heard her chortle as they rounded the far corner.

I stood there panting with rage everything was red, I wanted to beat the shit out of that no talent, donkey whore but I was a level three meister. I had to keep myself under control. I stood in the hall catching my breath. As I began to see normal colors, the bell rung signaling the end of the first class, great I missed another one of Stein's lessons. I began heading to gym cursing and limping, at least I wouldn't have to run today.

* * *

Slinking into the gym I scanned the crowd for my friends, if I could go at least another hour before the inquisition then I may survive the day. When I saw it was all clear I made a beeline for the office, I had no idea who was teaching gym now but I had to get them this note and get out.

Entering the office, I saw a familiar blond, Miss Marie.

"Oh Maka, you're back!" She beamed pulling me into a hug.

"Hello Miss Marie, yah I wasn't feeling the greatest. I have a note excusing me today."

"Oh," her face held a motherly concern. "Well get better," She smiled pulling me into a final hug before letting me escape.

Exiting the office, I began to inch down the hall praying that I would make it to the sanctuary of the library without any disturbances, whores, or over bearing friends. I needed to sort through my thoughts and get my damn story straight.

However, life has a sense of humor. I felt a pair of hands grab me around the waist pulling me into the hall. I prayed that it was Soul, nope.

"Hey beautiful," a strangely familiar voice whispered in my ear.

Shit, I felt the hands wrap further around my waist pulling me into an abstract hug, the unfamiliar scent of axe swirled around my head.

"Ugh… hey James," I squirmed against his hold. This was bad; how the hell had, he snuck up on me?

"I saw you kissing that albino freak the other day," he chuckled in my ear. "You were just trying to make me jealous weren't you?"

"Nope," I squeaked pulling out of his grip. This was getting ridiculous, if he didn't let go of me in ten seconds he would have a broken nose.

"You don't have to pretend," he scoffed, "anyways everyone says that he's with a new meister. If you want a weapon, I could more than gladly fill in."

Now it was my turn to scoff, did he seriously think I was going to drop Soul for his stupid little N.O.T ass, I mean really, Soul and I had finally reached my father's level, now it was time to surpass him and my mom. Before I could stop it a cold chuckle escaped my mouth, "As if," I laughed before turning and leaving the boy speechless.

* * *

Settling into the library I sighed with relief, I had at least an hour before I had to see everyone. Pulling open my book, I set to learning the last few days. I was lost in the theory of Kishin resurrection when the intercom buzzed to life.

"Yo! Hey! Hiya! There will be a dance next Friday! That'll be all!" I chuckled, that's Lord Death for you.

* * *

Okay I got what I needed done from the last chapter in this one. Just imagine this as an extension of the last one. I will have another one coming soon so whoo! Also, I will be having a new story up pretty soon; it will be a Soul Eater and Sweeney Todd cross over. It will be epic. Now I have decided to delete Definition of Cool, I'm probably never coming back to it, just thought I should let you know! So hooray, look for that and now review! (^-^)


	16. Stuck in the Library

Hey there! :D This is kind of a quick update, so yay! This week is has been pretty awesome all of my friends are coming back to town, job is going good, and I have been reading obsessive amounts of fanfiction. Just to let you guys know I love you all! I am so impressed that we have reached 101 reviews. This story is getting much more love, than it probably deserves and I want to thank you. I may get around to rewriting the beginning chapters so that they flow with the rest of the story better, just a heads up. It may take a while to be done though because of my new story. I have no idea if this will slow down my update time but I promise I will finish this story. I have no end in sight so yeah we will see how that goes. Now on to Soul and Maka, WHOO!

Disclaimer: Ummm… yah still don't own Soul Eater but I own a whore and a pervert and they really need to leave Soul and Maka alone.

* * *

I slumped in my chair groaning with relief the quiet was nice. It was familiar and it gave me the peace of mind to sit here and think about what I was going to tell Liz. I needed to just tell her maybe it could be like a band-aid, just rip it right off.

I groaned at the analogy, it sucked to rip a band-aid off. Usually it pulled all the invisible hairs and left a rim of grim. There was nothing clean or comforting about ripping the damn bandage off. Pushing my hand through my hair, I tried to come up with something, anything but nothing came. Fuck, I was screwed. May be if I read I could come up with something. Reaching down I began to pull my book out of my overstuffed bag, yanking the book with a little too much force I sent it flying. Pens, papers, and binders scattered over the carpeted floor. Cursing I stood and made my way over to the discarded cloth.

Giving the bag a dirty look, I tossed it to the ground and fell to my knees. Crawling around the floor, I began to fill my bag, shoving all the discarded pens in with no real organization or pattern. I was pissed, today was awful. I may as well have stayed home, I didn't even go to my important class, I couldn't participate in anything physical, and I only had Marie's death scythe class later but I didn't have a fucking death scythe. He was out being tortured by my overbearing father.

Crawling around the floor, I began stacking my papers, I had known they were going to fall out eventually but I had been too lazy, to actually do anything about them. I should probably just hole punch now, groaning I pulled the discarded binders out. I was just about finished digging the last of the papers out from under the table when I heard a shout.

I was about to raise my head and see who had entered the library so rudely, but I forgot that I was under a friggin table. I slammed into the wood, stars exploded behind my eyes as I slumped forward. Clutching my head, I held in a stream of obscene curses.

I heard muffled voices and a slam of the large oak doors; I even heard the faint click of the doors. Shit, I was locked in this room with someone who had fricking detention. God, there really was no point to coming to school today.

In the far corner I heard someone muttering and cursing, crawling out from under the table I felt the slight bump on the top of my head. I rubbed the throbbing skin, cursing my stupidity. How the hell do you forget you are under a table?

I sat on the floor, letting my eyes clear and waiting for some of my balance to return. After a minute, I decided that I felt better. I shakily moved from sitting position to all fours. I gave my head a rough shake and began to stand, damn. I laughed at my shaky limbs and took a step towards my chair, suddenly the earth tipped. Shit, I clinched my eyes waiting for the inevitable shot of pain to travel up my spine… but it didn't come. Instead, I felt a very solid chest against my back, turning my head I prayed that I knew the savior.

Staring up I let out a happy laugh it was Soul of course. He was always my savior.

"Hey there!" I smiled at the weapon earning myself one of Soul's stunning full smiles.

"Hey yourself," he laughed pulling me up. "I thought the library was empty," he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I've been in here since you left." I chuckled. Thank god, my dad was an idiot, if it had been any other teacher I wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

"Well I think you're stuck in here till school ends, which is really uncool. Your dad sucks." Soul scowled at me. I raised an eyebrow and took in Soul's disheveled appearance. His clothes were unusually rumpled and his hair was kind of a mess, guess my father was being serious when he said he would kill Soul.

"You're a mess," I smiled again.

Soul sent me a dirty look as he took a seat at my dirty table. "What happened to your bag?"

I let out a groan of frustration and slumped back into my seat, "Stupid thing spilled."

Soul let out a peal of laughter; it almost made the situation funny. "Maybe you shouldn't carry everything you own in that little bag." He smirked, tipping back in the chair.

I fought the urge to slip my foot under his chair and tip the annoying bastard on his head. "Whatever, I don't carry everything I own. Just the stuff I need," I muttered, pouting at the annoying weapon.

Suddenly his smarmy expression was gone, he held an intense expression, I didn't want to say angry, but I couldn't describe his face. It looked solemn and thoughtful which was a bit of a stretch for the droopy-eyed boy. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable under his scrutinizing look.

"What? Is something on my face?" I joked pulling away from his stare.

Suddenly I felt hands cup my jaw, looking up I saw that Soul had moved closer. Suddenly the proximity was overwhelming. The room was too hot and every sound echoed. Staring into his crimson eyes I saw a flit of uncertainty, I was about to ask what was wrong but before I could, his lips were pressed against mine. I felt his tongue slid against my lower lip, tracing each curve before pressing between them, and tracing my teeth. I groaned as my arms came up to slide around his neck and pull him closer.

My hands moved up to touch his hair; one went to play the silky hairs that rested against his neck, while the other ran through the thick locks. His tongue collided with mine and it became a dance of dominance. I put up a semblance of a fight, pushing against his while trying to move it back into his mouth. His tongue quickly took the lead; the dance was slow and sensual. I was thankful that I was sitting or my knees would have given out when his tongue gave the roof of my mouth a lick.

He pulled away from the kiss taking in a deep breath. He paused staring into my eyes; he gave me a snarky grin before planting smaller, lighter kisses down my chin. He began lapping at my exposed neck, trails of spit snaked behind. I expect gut retching disgust but somehow with Soul it was all right. Ah, so that's how spit had changed, a playful grin spread across my lips. I was about to pull Soul back to my mouth when I felt a nip to the side of my neck. Pleasure was intense, but then the image of my father's fuming face flashed through my mind.

Panting I pulled away from Soul's ministrations, "No bites you moron." I groaned at the weapon before pulling him back into a kiss. I felt his smirk widen as he leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed to life, scaring the shit out of me, making me jump. I watched Soul's amused expression before he wiped spit from his face. Suddenly I felt the trails of spit on my neck and my chin. Ewww… I pulled Soul close and used his shirt as a makeshift towel. He laughed at my exaggerated scrubbing.

"Hello, this is Death the Kid." Kid sighed into the intercom, "As you may have noticed my father announced the dance that will take place next Friday evening. It will be the first annual Death Weapon Meister Academy homecoming of sorts. It will take place at eight sharp the attire will be formal. It is a costume ball so feel free to wear a mask or simply come as you."

He let out another sigh as the muffled noises of his father were heard in the background, "Yes, well that will be all."

I laughed at his disgruntled voice, Kid was way too uptight, turning I gave Soul a look. He had his face pulled into a big grin, "Well Maka, want to be my date."

"Will you dance with me?" I pursed my lips.

"Yes, I will dance with you." He crankily replied moving closer.

"Well, I don't know. I could ask James," I smiled tapping a finger against my lip staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly I was pulled into a mind-blowing kiss, "Not cool Maka." Soul breathed against my face, his chest was heaving, and his eyes had taken on a predatory look.

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"All right Soul Eater Evans," I smiled. "You have a date."

The next few hours were a flurry of kisses, cleaning, and lounging. The best part was my father's face when he found us in a corner; I had been reading the last few lessons when Soul had fallen asleep in my lap. My fingers were splayed through his hair, as he lightly snored; I think my father's face was the same hue as his bright red hair. When he began to shout, I chucked the thick book at his head. I watched with a small satisified smile, as he lay dead on the floor. Overall, today had been a good day.

* * *

Guys because I love you and I still have no idea what I am going to do about this whole Liz situation, I gave you a kiss scene. YAH! I am awesome. However, really I have no idea what to do. The only plausible scenario I can come up with is an angry Liz, which is going to be a pain to write. Blah! All right, I need to suck it up and write it already but really this was a nice little romance filler thingy. So yah. If you liked it go review and if you really liked it favorite and follow! XD


	17. Nightmares and Snuggles

Hey, dudes what's up? I know I have been gone for an unacceptable amount of time. A series of unfortunate events occurred, first I didn't have any internet for nearly 3 months, then I moved, and in the process of moving, my damn computer broke with all the chapters I had written. Now my motivation level has hit zero. -_- As it is I have no idea if this story is even worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I groaned as I sunk into my bed for the night; it was officially the last night before Liz would hear everything. I had imagined the scenario a million times, imagining the perfect retort or the magical words that would soothe the anger I had inevitably caused. There was no happy way to deal with Liz; her personality was exactly like her weapon, a pistol, fiery and not one to pause for a situation like this. When I came over like a mental case, I had practically cemented in her mind that Soul was an asshole.

Groaning, I draped my forearm over my eyes it was so stupid that I had over reacted like that. Silently I cursed that no name whore that had dared hit on Soul to begin with. I shook my head; I had to take credit for the stupidity that had occurred. If I had thought through the situation like a sane human being than none of this would have happened.

Slipping my eyes shut I envisioned the halls of the DWMA, the edges began to smudge and blur as I slipped into a restless sleep. I was slowly rounding the corner of the familiar school. There in the center of the sea of people stood Liz, eyes flaming and Patty cocked in her hand. She aimed the gun to my right and I turned my head to see Soul at my side. He stood impervious and solemn. Time seemed to freeze as I watched her let out a single shot; my insides froze as I watched the pink blast race towards Soul. I tried to move, to shove him out of the way but my legs seemed cemented to the ground. When the blast was inches from his face, he sent me a startled expression, before resignation clouded his blood red eyes. Slamming my eyes shut I let out a blood curdling scream still trying to reach for him. Time seemed to freeze and I bolted awake. Sweat poured down my face and my chest heaved, in a panicked daze, I scanned the room.

Staring around my room I let out a shaky sigh, it had been an impossible and implausible dream. I knew that a hit from Liz's soul wavelength would barely scratch my death scythe but that sinking feeling that a fight was inevitable shook me to my core. When I caught up with my surroundings and my erratic breathing I slumped into my pillow, "it was only a nightmare, a god-forsaken nightmare" I murmured. Staring up at the ceiling I willed my tired eyes to shut to no avail, it seemed that sleep would be impossible, lifting my head off the pillow to look at my alarm clock I let out a rejected sigh when I saw I had 5 hours until school.

* * *

The shrill repetitive beep evaded that darkness that stifled my senses, my body ached and my eyes were crusty and bleary. Pulling myself to consciousness, I gave the source of noise a punch sending the helpless hunk of metal into the air. Sinking back into the pillow I let out a silent string of curses before pulling myself out of the warm embrace that was my bed. I l groaned when the cold air made me shiver, ignoring the sweet call of my bed, I groped under my bed for my haggard slippers. Shivering I cursed our creaky old building, when I had final reached my fuzzy I destination, letting out a tiny whoop, I pulled on the hapless bunnies. Once, the fuzzy pair of bunnies were securely on my freezing feet I gingerly got to my feet, my sore foot stung from the sudden weight. Grimacing, I staggered and limped down the hall wishing that time would just freeze.

I continued to slump down the hall when I finally reached Soul's door, I was about to pound on the wood when I noticed that a sliver of the room was in full view. Pushing open the door I let out a silent mew of love, he looked so damn cute stretched over the bed. Tiptoeing into the room, I fought the urge to bend over and kiss the death scythe awake, that made me pause in mid thought. Why the hell, should I not wake my boyfriend up with a kiss? With renewed vigor and a good reason to be awake at this ungodly hour, I made my way to the bed careful to avoid any more underwear situations.

When I had reached his side I let out a breath, I didn't even know I was holding. He was the picture of peacefulness; I let out a giggle when I noticed the little bit of drool that had escaped his open mouth. With a small smile, I bent over angling towards his forehead, closing my eyes I thought, "God I didn't deserve him." Just before my lips reached their destination crimson eyes flashed, open flailing I turned to pull away, "shit, he had caught me."

"Morning," he grinned pulling me down into the crook between his arm and chest. I gasped at the sudden impact.

"You asshole, were you awake the whole time?" I growled trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Of course not, that's not cool," he kissed my temple, his lips pulling into a smirk. "What kind of guy would lure his hot girlfriend into his room by pretending to sleep?"

An unexpected blush spread across my checks, I fought to make a coherent possibly witty comment but found that my sleep-deprived brain had turned to mush. Turning to make any kind of retort, I noticed that he had nuzzled into my hair and fallen back asleep. Wriggling in his iron grip to peek at the side table clock, I noticed that we had a little bit of time before officially, getting up and getting ready. With a hum of satisfaction, I snuggled in and let my tired eyes close.

* * *

"Maka," a voice tugged at my consciousness, "Oi, Maka, get up." The voice nudged me some more.

"Hmm…" I hummed as a cracked open an eye, a blurry image of Soul's crimson eyes and toothy grin began to slowly appear.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Soul murmured kissing me gently, "We missed school," he chuckled.

"What?" I groaned turning to stare at the clock that only moments ago had read 6:30 am; the stupid little hands pointed towards 2:45. Where had the time gone?

"Turns out we slept the day away," Soul grinned pressing another kiss to the side of my jaw. "Oh well, too late to do anything now."

Groaning I turned to eye my boyfriend, some how he had planned this and I was torn between thanking him and scolding him but when he flashed his brilliant grin, I decided that I really didn't mind, that much.

* * *

So, this is officially one of my shortest updates ever but writing this took me literally 2 days. I don't even know what to do. Hmm… I don't really expect this to get reviews because of it's brilliance but any suggestions on the next few chapters would probably pump some life into this dying story. Any who again I am so sorry that I was gone for so long and I promise to never, have that happen again.


End file.
